Forget Me Not
by animeangel665
Summary: Ritsuka never wants to be forgotten...but what if he wants to forget? Just when Soubi is almost able to get a love confession out of Ritsuka a team named Helpless shows up and makes Ritsuka question how he feels for Soubi and...the Loveless fighter unit?
1. Helpless

-1 It was painful. Something Ritsuka had come to expect. It was one of those constant things that made living worthwhile. But it shouldn't hurt this much, should it? Could Soubi really not protect him from this new group.

"We're Helpless! No matter how hard you try or how much you scream, you are completely and utterly helpless." the girl team proclaimed, their name appearing along their arms.

"Screams. I'd like to hear yours." Soubi said with a smirk, preparing to attack.

"You can try." the sacrifice said with a smile, pulling her blonde hair back in a ponytail. "Do it Hari!" The fighter, Hari, nodded.

"A waterfall to drown your screams. To wash away the pain. To destroy your life!" Hari yelled. Ritsuka felt a rush of cold water pummel down on him. When the water stopped he felt himself gasping for breath, almost completely restricted.

"Hmph. One attack and your already down. Not what I expected from the great Soubi-san." The sacrifice scoffed with a hand on her hips. Soubi kept a composed look on his face.

"You give me water. I'll give you fire. A burn as hot as the sun. It won't be to pleasant." Soubi said, keeping an eye on Ritsuka.

"No, A fireproof box to protect Hana!" Hari yelled, trying to block out the attack.

"I think not." Soubi replied, bringing Ritsuka into his arms. A small smile played on his face as he heard her scream in pain.

"Soubi." Ritsuka whispered. His fighter looked down. "Please, end this quickly. I can't take much more."

"Understood." Soubi answered, looking up at his opponents.

"Hana, are you alright?" Hari asked, bending down to Hana, who had fallen from Soubi's attack.

"I'm fine. Just worry about wearing the kid down." Hana said, cupping her fighters face. Hari nodded and stood up.

"You brought the flame, now I'll bring a candle and watch it burn slowly. The wax will melt and you'll be engulfed. How much heat can you take?" Hari said with a smug look on her face. Ritsuka felt something warm spread over his body. At first it relaxed him but then it started to burn.

"Wax is nothing. It can easily be removed and, if used correctly, can bring pleasure." Soubi said, bending down to kiss Ritsuka on the lips. In a flash the scorching heat became bearable and Ritsuka moaned at how good it felt.

"Better Ritsuka?" Soubi asked his sacrifice. He nodded. "Good" and turned his attention back to Helpless. "A candle may burn but it can easily be extinguished. Wind, a tornado to blow out your dim flame."

"No matter how dim a flame it can always be brightened with more fire." Hari smirked. A circle of fire surrounded Ritsuka and Soubi. " Looks like your wind is gone."

"Not likely. The wind may become a breeze but it is always there. There's no protection from the wind. We win." Soubi said calmly, watching as the restrictions disappeared. Hari turned to see Hana on the ground unable to move. Ritsuka blushed as Soubi still held him close to his chest.

"Will they be alright?" Ritsuka asked the man, watching Hari plead with Hana to open her eyes. The arm around his small figure tightened.

"They'll be fine. Now let's get you home before your mother notices your missing." Soubi said, guiding the boy towards his house.

"S-soubi-san." Hana's voice called. Soubi turned. "We came here because we have information for Ritsuka-kun." She nodded at Hari. The fighter grabbed a letter from one of her pockets. "There's a man at school that claims to be the Loveless fighter unit. It's your choice to meet him or not, since he could be bluffing, but it would be better if you talked with him." Hana explained as Hari handed the letter to Ritsuka.

"You should meet him Ritsuka-kun. I know you have Soubi right now but it's the best feeling in the world to be with your true fighter. Trust me." Hari said to the brunette. Ritsuka merely took the letter and nodded. Hari attempted to stand up.

"It was a fun battle Soubi-san. Loveless-san. Goodnight." Hana said with a smile. Hari rushed to help her injured sacrifice. They walked off in the opposite direction as words of advice and compliments flew back to the two males staring after them. Once they were completely out of sight Ritsuka looked down at the letter.

"If what they said was true, do you think I should meet him?" Ritsuka asked the blonde. Soubi shrugged.

"It's your choice Ritsuka. If this man is your fighter than you should be with him. Hari was right. To be with the one with the same name as you is pure bliss. Almost nothing compares to it." Soubi said with a far off look in his eyes. Ritsuka turned away, knowing Soubi was thinking of Seime. After a moment of silence Soubi felt a tug on his sleeve.

"C'mon Soubi we have to get you home. Your name is bleeding again." Ritsuka said, his bangs covering his eyes. Soubi nodded.

-------------------------------------------------

Soubi tried not to groan as Ritsuka put antiseptic on his wounds. He wouldn't openly admit it but it HURT. To get his mind off the pain he started talking about the letter.

"When are you going to open it?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka decided to play dumb.

"Open what?" he asked innocently.

"The letter Helpless gave you."

"Oh, that."

"Yes that. Are you going to open it soon?"

"Do you want me to?" Ritsuka asked, placing the final band-aid on Soubi's cuts. "Done"

Soubi gave a kiss as a thanks, making Ritsuka blush a bit.

"It would be best to turn down your admirers directly." Soubi said with a smile.

"It's not an admirer! Just some crazy guy." Ritsuka replied, rubbing his neck where the restraints had been.

"He won't seem so crazy if he's right." Soubi pointed out. Ritsuka shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. Even if he is my fighter I'm staying with you."

"You won't say that when you meet him." Soubi whispered under his breath sadly.

"Did you say something Soubi?" Ritsuka asked.

"Not a thing." Soubi replied. Finally he noticed that Ritsuka had changed into one of Soubi's older shirts and was climbing on the sofa. "What are you doing?"

"I'm staying here. If I go back now my mom will get angry, but if I tell her I spent the night at a friend's house." Ritsuka paused for a moment. "It won't hurt to bad." he added finally.

"No." Ritsuka looked at the man in surprise.

"What...Sou-" Soubi cut him off.

"If you're staying here then you're sleeping in a bed."

"But it's your bed. You should sleep in it." Ritsuka argued. Soubi shook his head.

"The one I love will not sleep on a couch when there is a perfectly good bed. It's big enough to share." Ritsuka blushed at those last words. He debated it in his mind for a moment and then huffed, not being able to find something wrong with Soubi's plan.

"Fine." he said and stood up. Soubi grabbed the boy from behind.

"I love you Ritsuka." he whispered in the boys ear. Ritsuka blushed and turned his ear away from Soubi's lips. Soubi kissed the crook of his neck and nuzzled into it. He couldn't help but smile at the gasp he was rewarded with. He stood up tall and they made their way to the bedroom.

Once both were tucked safely in bed and Ritsuka was fast asleep Soubi pulled the boy close to him.

"I'll always love you."

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 1 "Helpless" of Forget Me Not**

**I Do NOT own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 2 **

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- This is my first attempt at a long Loveless fan-fiction so please tell me what you think. Flames will be put out with the waterfall Helpless made, but constructive criticism is always welcome. If anyone likes the plot then I will continue the story, but if I don't get any reviews that tell me they like it then this story will be DISCONTINUED which is something I don't want to do since I actually have a plot. The writing style is a little different from my one-shots, but ,hopefully, still good. If you think the characters got too OOC (which I don't want to do unless I warn you they will) then please tell me and tell me what I do to can change it. Thank you for reading this far.**

**Quote Of The Day: "I didn't fail. I just learned 100 ways how not to make a light bulb." -Thomas Edison**


	2. Voice Of Reason

Ritsuka couldn't remember where he was. The only thing he knew was that he was being held from behind and he felt surprisingly safe. The one holding him shifted positions so that Ritsuka was held tighter. The contact made all memories of the night before zap back into his brain.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said slowly, wanting to be sure. The person behind him chuckled.

"Forgot me already?" Soubi whispered in the boy's cat ear. Ritsuka blushed and tried to escape the hold Soubi had on him.

"Don't be stupid. I have enough pictures of you to remember you for three more lifetimes!" Ritsuka protested once he escaped the grip. Soubi smiled and kissed the boy on the cheek.

"I'm glad." Ritsuka blushed even deeper and got out of the bed. He opened one of the drawers that contained spare clothes Soubi had bought for him. "In case you ever stay the night." Soubi had explained. Ritsuka had said he would never stay the night unless it was an emergency. He had just been proven wrong.

As Ritsuka stepped out of the bathroom with clean clothes one of the Zero boys attacked him from behind.

"I didn't know you stayed the night!" Natsuo exclaimed, hugging the brunette.

"Why do you always glomp him whenever he comes over?" Youji asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Jealous?" Natsuo asked letting Ritsuka go.

"Maybe." Youji pouted. Natsuo walked over to his sacrifice and held him close.

"Sorry." he whispered in the cat ear. Youji smirked and kissed his fighter on the nose.

"We shouldn't ruin Ritsuka's virgin eyes anymore than Soubi already has." Youji said with a sigh.

"I haven't ruined his eyes." Soubi replied calmly, fixing his collar as he walked out of his room.

"What have you ruined then? Pervert." Youji asked.

"Nothing he hasn't asked me to." Soubi said, still calm. Ritsuka blushed.

"Don't say things like that!" Ritsuka yelled.

"Is that an order?" Soubi asked looking right in to Ritsuka's eyes. The boy averted his gaze. Soubi couldn't help but smile at the boy's reluctance to admit how he felt. Even if it was frustrating at times.

"We should probably go get the police before Soubi tries to ruin Ritsuka's virgin ears." Natsuo said grabbing his bag off the counter.

"Bye bye." The Zero boy's waved as they walked out the door. To Soubi's surprise Ritsuka didn't get mad at the "ruin Ritsuka's virgin ears" statement.

"Is there something you want to do today?" Soubi asked, turning his full attention to the boy. There was a pause as Soubi watched Ritsuka debate what he wanted to do. He smirked as Ritsuka went completely red from one of his own thoughts. Finally he seemed to have made up his mind, though the blush hadn't died down.

"Ice cream?" Ritsuka asked, looking up at the man for permission.

"Anything you want, Ritsuka." Soubi said, resting an arm around the boy's shoulder as they walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------

"Did you deliver the letter?"

"Yup. Soubi-san was as cute as ever! I'm glad we got to see him again...even if he didn't remember us." Hana proclaimed with a smile. The man they were talking to grinned.

"I don't believe your fighter likes it very much when you say that." the man chuckled. Hana looked at her fighter, who was fighting back a blush.

"She's only like that because she has a thing for Loveless-kun." Hana stated. Hari looked down.

"N-no. Hana-chan is the only one for me." Hari said, her gaze still on the floor. Hana smiled at the remark and continued to give her report.

"I think Loveless-kun is going to do it. I don't see him as the type to just blow someone off without meeting them first."

"Hana-chan, that doesn't make sense." Hari mumbled.

"You should have seen the light in his eyes when we mentioned that his fighter may have been found. Even a little kid like that recognizes the relationship between a fighter and a sacrifice. He probably doesn't like Soubi-san very much." Hana said thoughtfully, placing a finger on her cheek.

"Hana-chan, we aren't that much older than him." Hari pointed out. Hana sighed and turned to her fighter.

"Must you always be the voice of reason? I'd like to be smart for once." Hana said, hands on her hips. Hari fell silent.

"You two are done for the day. Go to the beach or something. It's a very nice day." the man told them with a smile. Hana left with a loud goodbye, while Hari mumbled some sort of pleasantry about how "nice" it was to see him again. And then they were gone.

The man took a deep breath, glad that the girls were gone. He glanced at a picture of a smiling Ritsuka that he had lovingly placed on his desk.

"Soon, my Ritsuka. It'll be soon."

-------------------------------------------------

Hari glanced at Hana, who was happily walking down the street. They'd been with each other since they were eight and Hari could never dismiss the jealousy she felt whenever Hana flirted with a guy.

"Hungry? My treat." Hana said as the passed a fast food restaurant. Hari shook her head. "You sure." Hari nodded. "What, are you not talking to me now?" Hari's head was still. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No." Hari answered.

"Then what's wrong? You've never been this quiet, not when you're with me." Hana said, grabbing the other girls hand.

"Do you...do you really find Beloved-san attractive?" Hari asked, looking up in her sacrifices eyes.

"Well he isn't bad looking but..." Hana brought her lips to Hari's cat ear, "I like you better." Hari smiled as she flushed in embarrassment. "Speaking of which, when are going to get rid of these stupid ears? You said we'd do it soon."

"I never said that. They're your ears. You can do it whenever you want." Hari replied, lowering her eyes.

"Yeah, but I want to do _it_", Hana stressed the word, "with you." Hari blushed and turned to her sacrifice.

"Then you're going to have to wait, aren't you."

"But Hari-chan!!" Hana whined. Hari smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It'll be soon, just be patient."

-------------------------------------------------

Ritsuka watched as Soubi played the crane game to win him a prize. He didn't want the prize of course, but it was still so fascinating how Soubi could control the game to get whatever he wanted.

"There you go, Ritsuka." Soubi said, bursting Ritsuka out of his thought. In Soubi's hand was a black cat plushy that had a mischievous smile stitched on it's face.

"I told you I didn't want anything." Ritsuka said, debating whether or not to take the toy.

"An I told you that I wanted to win you something. So take it." Ritsuka hesitated for another moment before grabbing the stuffed animal and holding it close.

"Thank you." Ritsuka said, trying not to add a smile to the blush on his face. Soubi bent down and kissed Ritsuka lightly on the lips.

"For you, it's no trouble at all. I love you." Soubi said, trying to coax the smile out of him. Thinking that his efforts were in vain he gave and grabbed the boys hand. Unknown to him though, behind the cat Soubi had worked so hard to win, was a pure smile playing across Ritsuka's face

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 2 "Voice Of Reason" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 3 **

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- I was surprised at the immediate response I got. It was very gratifying that some people really like this and didn't want me to discontinue. It really lifted my spirits so thank you very much. I'll put this at the top of the next chapter as well in case you don't read this but there will be slight Yuri in this fan-fiction, seeing as Helpless is my own creation and I don't want to see them go to waste. How much though will be completely up to you. Just review and tell me whether you want just small kisses and hand holding or full blown out stuff(like a very descriptive makeout scene or a lemon) That's enough of my ramblings. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Quote Of The Day- "Can people fall in love so easily? Is that why they can fall out of love just as easily?" Maron from Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne **


	3. Almost Always

Ritsuka hated dreaming. His dreams were almost always about Seimei. They were about how he thought his brother and Soubi would act before he and Soubi had met. And he hated it. He would almost always wake up in the middle of the night, cursing his possessiveness over the man.

Tonight's dream had been about Soubi kissing Seimei the same he'd kissed Ritsuka. At the same park with the same smug look on his face. Except instead of Seimei being all shy and pushy he was kissing right back. Then the kissing went to a full make out session. Ritsuka woke before anything else could happen.

Ritsuka clutched the cat Soubi had won him tightly. The smile on the plush reassured him that it was only a dream and that he could go back to sleep. Ritsuka waited a moment for his breathing to slow before he laid back down again. A blush crept on his cheeks when he thought of what he wanted to do with Soubi. The blush deepened when his mind went into overdrive and he physically saw what Soubi was doing to him. Ritsuka pushed the thought away after a moment and tried to go back to sleep.

He glanced at his phone as he lied in the darkness. His small hand crept towards the device slowly and, before he could stop himself, he'd sent a text message to Soubi. He laid there, blushing in the dark, desperately waiting for an answer. Soubi almost always started the phone conversations and for once Ritsuka wanted to do it.

A couple minutes later the reply came. Ritsuka couldn't stop the smile that danced across his face as he read the reply. He shut his phone softly and cuddled into bed with the stuffed cat.

Almost always Ritsuka couldn't go back to sleep once he'd woken from a nightmare. But he could make an exception tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soubi had come to a conclusion in the past two hours. Painting after spending a day with Ritsuka wasn't the best thing to do. His thoughts were filled with nothing but the boy and everything he tried to paint ended up being butterflies. It got a little annoying after a while. Kio had been over earlier, bugging Soubi over this and that as he brought his dinner. He'd once again been called a "pedophile" and "pervert". Two words that Soubi didn't like very much.

After a while of fighting with his friend, Kio finally left and Soubi tried to get back to his painting. The assignment was due tomorrow and Soubi knew it might take a while for the paint to dry.

Something fell over, snapping Soubi from his thoughts. He looked as the red paint flowed across his most recent butterfly. The paint made it look like the butterfly was bleeding.

_Ritsuka..._

His phone rang, signaling he had a text message. He quickly reached for his phone, desperate for anything to get his mind off his painting project. As he flipped his phone open he could see he had a message from Ritsuka.

Soubi...kiss me.

Soubi read and reread the message again and again. His sweet innocent Ritsuka had asked him for a kiss. Soubi, never one to disappoint his master, quickly text back his answer.

chu Goodnight Ritsuka. I love you.

Soubi smiled softly at his phone, once again looking at the message Ritsuka had sent him. He suddenly remembered his project and looked at the mess on the floor. The butterfly looked like it was on the ground, dying from blood loss. Soubi quickly added a few more strokes and looked at the finished result.

"Perfect."

He hoped Ritsuka would think so too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She sat in her garden, looking at the flowers she'd grown. A smile spread across her face as she looked at a blue flower.

"Aren't they pretty Momo?" she asked the cat sitting next to her. "Those are called forget-me-nots. It's said that the wives of sailors would give their husbands forget-me-nots so that they wouldn't forget them. Such a pretty story isn't it?" Momo stared at her curiously. She laughed and grabbed one of the flowers

"I hope Ritsuka-kun likes them. I grew them especially for him."

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 3 "Almost Always" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 4 **

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- This chapter is way to short for my liking, but whatever. Only one person reviewed the second chapter which brought my spirits down a little, but then I remembered all the people who like chapter one, so I decided to continue this story. The end is kind of confusing and Ritsuka is definitely OOC. Yeah, sorry about that. Please read chapter 4 when it comes out.**


	4. Warmth

It was cold. Soubi could never remember being this cold. Wind rushed past him, making his ears ache. He looked around, hoping to find some warmth. Nothing. He was in a dark room, hearing voices in the wind.

"_Pain is proof you're alive."_

Soubi froze. He recognized that voice. And those words.

"_You are meant to be dominated. You are meant to be nothing but a servant to your master."_

Soubi felt those words sink in. The room became a little more darker, and the wind became a little more harsher. His body slumped forward.

"_You are nothing without your sacrifice, Soubi-kun. Never forget that. You are nothing."_

_Ritsu-sensei _Soubi thought, half-smiling. _Nothing...I'm nothing without Seimei._

Soubi could feel his heart freezing, his breath coming out in short breaths. His hand clutched the clothes around his heart as he fell on his knees.

_Nothing._

His eyes started to close.

_**Soubi!**_

Soubi's eyes fluttered open, recognizing this voice as well.

_**I wanted to see you Soubi.**_

Him. Someone wanted to see him? Soubi racked his frozen brain, trying to put the voice with a face. He shut his eyes tightly, wanting desperately to remember.

_**Soubi...kiss me.**_

His eyes flew open.

_Ritsuka._

Memories of Ritsuka flashed before his eyes. Every smile, every tear he'd seen on the boys face came flooding back to him. A light appeared in the dark room, revealing a door. Soubi reached for it slowly, his hands shaking.

_Ritsuka...My Ritsuka._

He opened the door, slowly. Standing there was Ritsuka smiling at him, his ears and tail gone from his body.

And everything was just a little bit warmer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsuka felt something was wrong the moment he woke up. There was no pounding on his door telling him to get his "lazy ass out of bed and get ready for school." Just silence. He got up out of his bed, and started his routine to get ready for school. He held his breath as he walked past the living room, the weather channel blaring as his mother stared blankly at the TV. Once he was out the door and on the way to school he let the breath out.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko shouted happily, running to catch up with the boy. "Good morning Ritsuka-kun! How was your weekend?"

"Fine." Ritsuka replied, continuing his steady pace to the school gates.

"You seem happy. Were you with Soubi?" Yuiko asked, glancing at her friend. The tell-tale blush appeared on his cheeks as he glared at the ground. Yuiko giggled slightly and bent down to his level. "You really like him don't you?" Ritsuka continued glaring.

"Yuiko-san!" Both children turned to the voice. Yayoi was jogging over to them, a blue flower in his hand. "It's for you!" Yayoi said, when he'd caught up.

"It's beautiful Yayoi-kun! Where'd you get it?" Yuiko asked, smelling the flower.

"A lady was selling them by my apartment. She called them forget-me-nots." Yayoi explained, readjusting his glasses. Yuiko took another sniff and held the flower to Ritsuka.

"Smell it Ritsuka, it smells amazing!" Ritsuka refused the pink haired girl's offer and walked into the school building. They sat down at their desks and Yuiko started rambling about some nonsense she'd done over the weekend.

"Alright class. It's time to start the day." Shinome-sensei said clapping her hands when the bell rang. All eyes turned to her.

"Today we'll be studying..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soubi felt the stares from the woman walking by as he waited for Ritsuka to get out of school. It was the same every time he waited. Older woman would walk by, stare straight at him and, when they thought they were out of ear-shot, would gossip about him. It was a little tiring. He really didn't want to deal with that routine today, especially since he'd had that weird dream.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka called, walking towards him. Soubi smiled and held his hand out to the boy.

"I missed you Ritsuka. I loved your message yesterday." Soubi said calmly, his smile still on his face. Ritsuka blushed and looked away.

"That's because...I mean I...just shut up Soubi." Ritsuka stuttered, his lips forming a small pout.

"Is that an order?" Soubi asked, bending to Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka's blush deepened and he shook his head. Soubi chuckled softly and grabbed Ritsuka's hand. "Would you like to spend some time with me today?" he asked. Ritsuka glanced at Soubi, blushed, and then nodded. They walked down the street, hand-in-hand, completely forgetting about Yuiko and Yayoi.

"Yu-yuiko-san...would you like to...go on a date with me?" Yayoi asked, his words stuttering. Yuiko shook her head.

"I'm sorry Yayoi-kun, I can't today." Yuiko said and walked down the sidewalk towards her home. Yayoi stared at the ground dejectedly.

"Alright." he whispered and headed towards his home, trying not to cry. Had he been paying any attention at all he would have noticed the blue flower that Yuiko was holding tightly against her chest.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 4 "Warmth" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 5 **

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- Finally, the plot is in motion. I loved writing the first segment and the last bit at the end. So cute! Ok, question time. Which would you rather have**

**A)Yayoi x Yuiko or**

**B)Yayoi x Kio**

**Either one will work for me, but I need to know before I can write the fifth chapter. Oh and Helpless, will be making there appearance in the next chapter as well. You thought you got rid of them didn't you? Well, they're still here...which means there will be ****YURI ****in this fic as well. Nothing major but still...oh at the beginning (in case you were confused) if the writing was **_"like this"_ **in italics with quotations around it the nit was Ritsu-sensei speaking. If it was **_like this _**those were Soubi's thoughts. And if it was **_**like this **_**that was Ritsuka talking. Alright, I'm done now. Please review if you can. They make me smile. **


	5. Poisonous Beauty

She smiled at Momo as the boy walked off. She'd done some research and learned he was a friend of Ritsuka's.

"With any luck he might see it." She said, referring to Ritsuka. Momo purred as her owner scratched the top of her head.

"Master will be pleased then." Hana said with a smile. The woman jumped at the voice.

"You surprised me. Where's Hari?" the woman asked, placing a finger on one of the petals.

"At home. She's feeling a little sick today." Hana replied, looking at the cart the woman had. "So, what's with all the flowers?"

"There to get Ritsuka." the woman replied calmly.

"What are you going to do? Stuff petals down his throat?" Hana asked, looking from the flowers to the woman.

"Very funny Hana-chan. No, these flowers are special. They're to help Ritsuka-kun meet Satoshi-san."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, are all the flowers poisoned or just some of them?" Hana asked, inspecting each different flower. The woman smiled.

"I already sold the infected one. Take whichever you like."

"Thanks." Hana said, picking a lily. "This should help Hari. See you later Miyako. Bye Momo." The cat mewed at it's name. Miyako watched as Hana walked away. Once she was out of sight she turned back to Momo.

"Was it just me or did she not have her ears?" she asked the cat, moving her cart. Momo gave something of a shrug and settled in one of the bouquets. "Right, why should we care? We've got each other."

Momo purred again and slowly closed her eyes. Miyako smiled.

"That's right...we've got each other."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuiko rushed home, her grip tight on the flower Yayoi had bought for her. It surprised her how flustered she got at the sight of him. Ritsuka had been right there but she felt nothing but once Yayoi came...Yuiko blushed. She wasn't used to feeling this way. It amazed her that all she had to do was look at the flower and she would automatically smile.

As soon as she opened the door she went to the kitchen to find a small container to put the container in. She gasped as she saw a figure standing there.

"Hello Yuiko-san. My name is Hari Shimizu. I was wondering if you would be willing to share some information on Ritsuka-kun." Hari said pleasantly, as if she wasn't in some strangers house. Yuiko felt a scream coming. Hari sensed this and placed a hand over her mouth. "Please Yuiko-san, cooperate for a moment. Once you answer this single question I'll leave and you can do whatever you want."

"W-what?" Yuiko stuttered, her mind starting to shut off.

"What is Ritsuka-kun's relationship with Soubi-san?" Hari asked, bending to Yuiko's level.

"I-i'm not sure. It seems like they like each other, but Ritsuka always blushes when Soubi touches him." Yuiko said, seeing no harm in telling the girl this information. It was plainly obvious to anyone walking down the street after school. One word caught Hari's attention.

"Touch?" Hari asked, her expression changing from calm to confused.

"Y-yes. Soubi-san usually hold Ritsuka-kun's hand or grabs his shoulder." Yuiko said. Hari nodded and stood tall again.

"Thank you very much Yuiko-san. As a reward I have something for you." Hari reached behind her back and pulled out another forget-me-not. "There. Now you have two. Bye bye." Before Yuiko could so much as blink Hari was out the door and walking down the steps of Yuiko's apartment.

Yuiko slumped to the ground, not sure what to do. In the end she decided to pretend it never happened. What her parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hana and Hari would usually meet at a nearby park to exchange information...or to make-out. Either worked for them. Then after that Hari would go to work and Hana would visit her parents. Not today though. Today the were going to put together the clues they'd gotten and finalize the plan to get Ritsuka into Satoshi's arms.

"The main thing seems to be getting Soubi out of the picture." Hana said, tapping her fingers on her thigh. Hari nodded.

"His mother is abusive so we need to be careful with that." Hari added. They sat at a bench as the worked around the rest of information they had.

"Did you learn anything from Yuiko?" Hana asked once their conversation started to dwindle.

"Touch." Hari said.

"Excuse me?" Hana asked.

"Ritsuka-" Hari started raising a finger to Hana's cheek "responds to touch."

"Oh really?"

"If Yuiko-san is telling the truth." Hari pointed out. Hana smiled.

"I don't see her lying. Miyako's flower should work then." Hana said, looking down.

"You used one of Miyako's flowers? You know there dangerous!" Hari said, starting to get nervous. She remembered the last time.

"So that's why she had that flower." Hari murmured to herself.

"So, we only have to have Satoshi touch Ritsuka? Will that work?" Hana asked.

"Once Miyako releases the spell it should. All we need now is for them to meet. Have you talked to Satoshi? Has Ritsuka contacted him yet?"

Hana shook her head. "Nothing yet. He should do it soon though. Soubi has a project so Ritsuka might be alone for a while."

They sat in silence for a moment then grinned.

"This should get interesting." they said together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsuka looked at the note once more. He'd been debating whether to meet this "Satoshi" person for the past few nights. It was starting to haunt his dreams as well. He was glad he had Yuiko to talk to. He could tell her many things without worrying about giving away to much.

He absentmindedly picked up the phone, unconsciously pressing the first few numbers of the phone number the letter mentioned.

_Ritsuka-san_

_As I'm sure you are aware of you, Loveless, lack your true fighter with the same name. I was informed that you were with Beloved-san and, though he is good, he truly belongs to Seimei-san. It pains me to hear this so I have decided to inform you that I, Satoshi, am your true fighter. If it pleases you will you please call me at the following number to set up a time where we can meet. I hope to see you soon Ritsuka-san._

_123-456-1665_

_Satoshi-san_

Ritsuka dropped the letter to the ground and turned to his side. He lay on his bed, curled in a ball, wishing Soubi would come see him. His arm fell over his face, shielding his eyes from the light in his room. Just as his eyes started to close a knock on his window came. Startled, he sat up and pulled back to the curtain. Soubi was standing there with a small smile. Ritsuka felt his cheeks heating up as he unlocked the door.

"Good evening Ritsuka." Soubi said when he walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ritsuka asked, going back to sit on his bed. Soubi followed and knelt down to the boys eye level.

"Don't you want to see me?" Soubi asked, feigning hurt. Ritsuka blushed at the closeness of the man and looked away.

"Who would wan to see you? You're annoying." Ritsuka complained, the red still on his cheeks. Soubi decided to take advantage of this and kiss Ritsuka slightly on the cheek. To his surprise Ritsuka turned into the kiss. His eyes were closed as the pair of lips met. Soubi expected to the boy to turn away as quickly as possible, but he didn't. Soubi licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ritsuka seemed to reach his limit at that point, because he turned away. Soubi licked his lips slowly, still tasting the innocence of Ritsuka. Ritsuka was blushing, his gave everywhere but Soubi.

"Why Ritsuka, I didn't know you liked me so much." Soubi teased, smiling again. Ritsuka glared at him, red still evident on his cheeks. "If you want more, all you have to do is ask." Ritsuka's eyes widened at this. Soubi had said ask, not order. Had Soubi enjoyed the kiss as much as he had?

He gathered his courage and looked his fighter in the eye. "K-kiss me." he said quietly, looking down. Soubi smiled, glad to hear the words instead of reading them. Soubi cupped the boys cheek and tilted his face upwards.

"Of course." and their lips met. Instead of the shy, timid responses Soubi was used to, he got a wild, excited Ritsuka, kissing him almost desperately. His small arms slowly crept around Soubi's neck. Soubi pushed Ritsuka backwards on his bad, slowly as to not frighten the boy. He seemed to know what was happening because he scooted with soubi so both were laying on the bed. They parted, Ritsuka taking much needed breaths.

Soubi looked at the position they were in. He was over the boy, his arms and legs on either side of the small body. Ritsuka was looking up at him, his arms still connected to the mans neck. Seeing that Ritsuka had caught his breath, Soubi swooped down again and they were kissing again. Soubi soon got bored with just kissing, as his hands went underneath Ritsuka's shirt. Ritsuka broke away from the kiss long enough to moan and arch his back. Soubi smirked at the reaction and kissed down to Ritsuka's neck. The boy shivered in response and pulled Soubi closer.

Soubi pulled back again his eyes gazing on the body underneath him. He was about to bend down again when a light caught his eye. Ritsuka's phone was open, with unknown numbers typed in. Next to it was a note that seemed to have the same numbers on it. He looked down the note and saw the name written on it.

_Satoshi_

Ritsuka seemed to sense something wrong because he looked down as well. His heart panicked as he saw what Soubi had seen.

"Were you in the middle of something Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka shook his head furiously.

"No. I was just reading the note those girls gave me."

"And this is it?" Ritsuka nodded. Soubi gave something of a nod and climbed of the boy. Ritsuka arms stayed held out, as if inviting Soubi to come back. He chuckled at the pained expression on Ritsuka's face. "It's late. You have school tomorrow." Ritsuka sat up and looked from Soubi to the note. Soubi could see that he was worried.

"Why are you leaving?" Ritsuka asked finally, his head stilling to look at Soubi.

"Because it's late. Goodnight Ritsuka." Soubi said, walking to the window. Ritsuka sat there silently, watching him go. Just before he stepped out side Ritsuka called out.

"Come back and kiss me. That's an order."

Soubi hesitated for a moment before he turned back. He quickly walked over to Ritsuka and kissed him long enough to leave him breathless.

"I love you Ritsuka. I'll see you tomorrow."

And he left.

Ritsuka hugged himself as the curtain blew around from the still open window. He glanced back at the note.

"Did he leave because of that?" Ritsuka asked out loud. When he got no answer he laughed at himself and picked the note and phone off the floor. He flipped his phone shut and placed it over the note. Getting up, he stretched and closed the window. He slowly raised a hand to his lips remembering the warmth Soubi had provided. He shivered once again as he imagined Soubi's fingers on his stomach again.

He walked to his bed and cuddled under the blankets with the stuffed cat Soubi had won for him. He fell asleep to the sound of the clock ticking and the scent of Soubi all over his comforter.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 5 "Poisonous Beauty" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 6 **

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- Italics are the contents of the note. If you don't understand the title of the chapter it means the flower that Miyako sold Yayoi. A lot of people said that nothing happened in the last chapter. Something did. It established how Soubi sees Ritsuka -his light when darkness and cold were overcoming him- and the flower. The forget-me-not that Yayoi bought is infected with something(that you will learn about later). This chapter is the longest chapter so far, 6 and 1/2 pages. I know it doesn't seem like much but trust me...it is. Please review if you can. It makes me smile.**

**Here's a list of all my OC's so(though this should be it) in case your lost**

**Hana- Sacrifice of team Helpless, blond hair, green eyes**

**Hari- Fighter of team Helpless, black hair, blue eyes**

**Miyako- Gardner, purple hair, blue eyes**

**Satoshi- supposed Loveless Fighter unit, appearance unknown**

**Momo- Miyako's cat, orange fur, purple eyes**


	6. Her Ritsuka

Youji woke up when he heard the door slam. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. In the dark he could only make out a dark silhouette.

"Soubi?" he asked cautiously. The figure nodded.

"I'm home. Go back to sleep Youji." Soubi said. Youji shrugged and rubbed his eyes again. Soubi disappeared from his line of vision. Natsuo woke slightly at the movements his sacrifice was making.

"Somthin' the matter?" Natsuo asked sleepily. Youji looked from the darkness that Soubi had disappeared into back to his fighter.

"It's nothing. I thought I heard something."

"Since when have you been a light sleeper?" Natsuo asked, adjusting himself so he was resting on his elbows. Youji shook his head and gave Natsuo an evil grin.

"Now, that we're up...do you want to have some fun?" Youji asked. Natsuo gave him a quizzical look before smiling back.

"Depend on how much fun it is." Natsuo replied. Youji bent down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Like that times 100." Youji whispered in Natsuo's cat ear. The fighter gave a nod and Youji kissed him again. The adjusted themselves so that Youji was on top of Natsuo. They kissed feverishly, holding each other tight. Youji snaked a finger across the hem of Natsuo's bottoms. The fighter moaned into the touch.

"Do that again." Natsuo whispered. Youji nodded in understanding and pushed his finger deeper into the pants. Youji trailed his lips down to Natsuo's neck and sucked softly on the pulse. Natsuo gave a silent cry and buried his face into Youji's neck. Youji pushed his whole hand down Natsuo's pants and swept them softly over his crotch. Natsuo squeezed Youji, trying to keep his moans down.

"Soubi's home." Youji informed him.

"I know that." Natsuo retorted, licking Youji's cheek. Youji moaned at the contact.

"Do you...?" Youji's voice trailed off. Natsuo gave the question some thought.

"Do you want to?" Natsuo asked. Youji gave a shrug.

"If it's with you, then I do."

"Do you love me?" Natsuo asked. Youji looked into his eyes.

"I do." Youji whispered. "Do you love me?"

Natsuo nodded. "I do."

"I now pronounce us man and wife. I may now kiss my bride." Youji chuckled. Natsuo grumbled.

"Why do I have to be the wife?"

"Because you like it." Youji stated. Natsuo sighed and then smiled.

"Alright."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsuka's eyes fluttered open, his eyes squinting at the light. He shivered, still remembering the feel of Soubi. He jumped when a bang came from the door.

"Ritsuka, dear time to get up. You have to get ready for school." Misaki called, still banging softly.

"I'm up." Ritsuka called. The banging stopped. Ritsuka held his breath as the footsteps retreated. Ritsuka got out of bed and stretched. "I hope mom is in a good mood."

As he walked down the steps he heard his parents fighting again. He waited for the door to slam, signaling his father had left. He walked into the kitchen slowly, looking for him mother.

"Did you sleep well Ritsuka?" Misaki asked. Ritsuka jumped and turned to where the voice had come from.

"Yeah."

"I was surprised that you were awake. Ritsuka always loved to sleep." Ritsuka froze.

_I messed up_ he thought.

"Ritsuka would always say 'Five more minutes.'" Misaki said calmly, putting food on an empty plate. "Would you like to eat?"

"I'm fine. Thank you though." Ritsuka said, walking back slowly. Misaki stood up and looked straight into Ritsuka's eyes.

"Imposter. Give my son his body back. GIVE IT BACK!" she yelled, grabbing the knife off the table. Ritsuka used his arms as a shield. "GIVE IT BACK! YOU IMPOSTER IN MY SONS BODY! I WANT HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK!"

Ritsuka winced as the knife slit his arm. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he said pathetically, hoping she would show him mercy. She raised the knife high.

"Sorry doesn't begin to cover it!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuiko sighed as she waited by the gates for Ritsuka. Yayoi was next to her, talking about some nonsense. She jumped as her cell phone went off.

"From Ritsuka-kun?" she said, flipping her phone open. Her face fell as she read the text message.

"Is something wrong Yuiko-san?" Yayoi asked, looking up at the pink-haired girl. She shook her head.

"Ritsuka-kun isn't coming to school today. Soubi-san sent me a message from Ritsuka's phone." Yuiko explained, shutting the phone and turning to the school. "Well, we should get going Yayoi-san. You might get sick."

Yayoi blushed at her concern and followed her into the building. "Do you think -maybe- we could go out together after school?" he asked. Yuiko looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't see why not. Sure Yayoi-san." Yuiko said smiling. Yayoi felt his heart flutter at the sight of her smile.

"Thank you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soubi looked at the sleeping boy on his bed. Ritsuka had walked to his apartment and collapsed on the front porch. Soubi thanked god that he got home when he did. Ritsuka had just passed out. Further examining showed that Ritsuka had a fever from the cuts on his skin and a lot of blood loss.

"I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed." Soubi muttered to himself. His breath hitched as Ritsuka stirred.

"Soubi?"

"I'm here."

Ritsuka turned to face Soubi. "I'm sorry. I must have had you worried"

Soubi shook his head. "It's fine. But why did you come here?"

"I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to school like this." Ritsuka explained, his voice weak. "Yuiko would have fussed over me like crazy."

"I sent her a message telling her you weren't coming to school." Soubi said. Ritsuka nodded, to weak to say anything.

"I need to get up. Will you go somewhere with me later?" Ritsuka asked.

"Of course. Where do you want to go?"

"I called Satoshi." Soubi froze. "I'm meeting him this afternoon."

"When did you call him?"

"Before I came here."

"I see."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satoshi twirled his phone in his grasp, a smirk on his face. Ritsuka had called him. True he sounded tired and in bad shape, but he called. Satoshi chuckled.

"You'll probably bring Soubi with you. Hopefully he won't get in the way." Satoshi stopped his pacing. "We'll have plenty of fun whether Soubi is there or not."

Satoshi glanced at the picture on his desk.

"Misaki will be pleased. Her Ritsuka will be back very soon."

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 6 "Her Ritsuka" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 7 **

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- Short chapter, what can I say. The next chapter should be up soon though. You know that icon that says "Everything I know about sex I learned from yaoi fanfictions"...yeah that's me. Anything that hints at lime or lemon is based off of something I read from fanfiction. Nothing much to say about this chapter. I had a request for some YuojixNatsuo love so I put that here. Yes, something happened, please don't review and say "This chapter is boring, it does nothing for the story blah blah blah." Yes it does. Alright I'm done now. Please review. It makes me smile...and update faster.**


	7. Will You?

Ritsuka kept glancing nervously at his phone, as if expecting it to run out on him. Soubi sat with his back resting on his bed, trying to hide a smile at Ritsuka's nervousness. Ritsuka groaned angrily, tossing his phone away from away from him. A few moments later, Soubi could hear Ritsuka scrambling to get the phone back in his hands.

"What are you waiting for?" Soubi asked, as Ritsuka walked in front of him. He eyebrow raised in surprise as Ritsuka settled himself in Soubi's lap.

"Give me something to do. I'm getting tired of pacing." Ritsuka commanded burying his face in Soubi's chest. Soubi chuckled at the boys embarrassment.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to meet this Satoshi person and tell him thanks but no thanks. I already have a fighter." Ritsuka said, crossing his arms.

"How noble of you. You'll defend me even if he is your fighter." Soubi said softly, raising his lips to Ritsuka's cat ear. He felt a shiver go through the younger body as he gave a puff of air over them. His hands snaked around the boys waist and started to mess with hem.

"This isn't what I meant by 'giving me something to do'" Ritsuka muttered, arching into the touch.

"Do you want me to stop?" Soubi asked, stopping his actions of undoing Ritsuka's pants. Ritsuka shook his head. Soubi smiled at the innocence and reached his hand down the pants. Ritsuka gasped and placed his forehead on Soubi's shoulder. Before the man could go any farther there was a knock on the door.

"Soubi, let us in!' Youji cried on the other side of the door. Ritsuka jumped off of Soubi at the sound of a familiar voice. Soubi sighed and stood up to let the Zero boys in. Ritsuka sat on the bed and watched as Soubi as the man just stood there staring at the boys. Ritsuka couldn't see the boys but knew it must be big if it caught Soubi's attention.

"Soubi, what are you staring at?" Ritsuka asked. Youji pushed himself past Soubi.

"Our knew look. He must be jealous." Youji said, grinning at Ritsuka. Ritsuka's eyes widened. Neither Natsuo or Youji had their ears.

"C'mon Youji, lets leave these two alone. I think we interrupted something." Natsuo said, pulling Youji.

"Have fun." Youji called as they disappeared.

"Well that was", Soubi paused to think of a word. "Unexpected." Ritsuka nodded, unable to speak. His eyes wandered to his phone and saw the time.

"We have to go." Ritsuka said, standing up slowly. Soubi nodded.

"As you wish"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satoshi put out his cigarette as he heard foot steps approaching. He quickly adjusted himself into a more comfortable position on the bench and waited to hear his voice.

"Satoshi-san?" Ritsuka's voice asked. Satoshi turned his head to the voice.

"Satoshi." he corrected and stood up. He noticed the blond behind him. "It's been awhile hasn't it, Soubi-kun?"

"I had hoped it would be longer." Soubi said. Satoshi smiled.

"Still holding that grudge, eh? I already told you I'm sorry." Satoshi said, grinning.

"There are something's an apology won't fix." Soubi replied. Ritsuka flinched, remembering his mother's words earlier.

"Satoshi, I came here to meet you, just as you asked." Ritsuka said, interrupting before anyone could say anything else.

"If you didn't want to meet me you didn't have to. I only want what you want." Satoshi said, giving a small bow. Soubi's eyes narrowed.

"Now that you've met, we can go." Soubi said, grabbing Ritsuka's hand.

"Are you really my fighter?" Ritsuka asked, pulling his hand out of Soubi's grasp.

"I am."

"Will you fight for me if I asked you to?"

"I would."

"Will you love me?" Soubi stared in shock at Ritsuka.

"I do. Everything I do is for you." Satoshi said, smiling lightly.

"Ritsuka we should leave." Soubi said. Ritsuka just stared at Satoshi, as if in a trance. He looked from his sacrifice to Satoshi. They were both looking at each other. Ritsuka staring with a blush on his face and Satoshi staring as if the boy were something to eat.

"Satoshi I-" Ritsuka stopped talking. He looked up at Soubi, as if surprised he was still there. "You love me too, right Soubi?"

"Of course."

"Would you do anything for me?" Ritsuka asked, as if he were afraid he would stay no.

"Anything you want Ritsuka." Soubi assured, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ritsuka melted into the touch. As Ritsuka closed his eyes and leaned into Soubi's chest, Soubi looked at Satoshi, a deathly glare on his face. Ritsuka opened his eyes and looked at Satoshi, who quickly changed his expression.

"I came to see you, Satoshi. I have nothing more to say to you. I have a fighter and I don't need another." Ritsuka said calmly, gripping Soubi's shirt. Satoshi nodded.

"You've made your choice and I respect it. As a parting gift I'd like you to have this." Satoshi said, pulling a flower from behind his back.

"A forget-me-not?" Ritsuka questioned as he slowly grabbed the flower.

"So you'll never forget me. And so you know, that I'm always there for you." Satoshi explained. Ritsuka nodded and gripped the flower tighter. "I'll see you around Soubi. We really should catch up on old times." he called as the Soubi and Ritsuka walked away. Ritsuka winced as Soubi's grip on his shoulder became harder. He looked up to the blonde's calm face.

"I love you Ritsuka. Thank you." Soubi said. Ritsuka blushed and nodded, looking forward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsuka cried out as Soubi's tongue slowly licked down his neck. Ritsuka wouldn't admit it but he would gladly do that again if it would make Soubi react like this.

"Ah!" Ritsuka cried, when Soubi licked a sensitive part on his chest.

"Such a good boy." Soubi murmured, reaching up to bite Ritsuka's cat ear. The boy flinched and turned his head away.

"That hurt." Ritsuka muttered.

"Sorry." Soubi apologized with a smile. He kissed his neck again, eager to hear the sounds that came from Ritsuka's mouth. His gaze went to the flower that Satoshi had given Ritsuka.

_What is he planning to do? Why give him a flower? Last time it was- _

Soubi stopped himself mid-thought as a loud moan came from Ritsuka. Soubi came back to earth as he realized how far down the boy's body he had gone. He was at the hem of his pants, his tongue darting in and out of the cloth. Ritsuka's hand's curled into Soubi's hair, urging him to go down more. Soubi chuckled at the desperate look on his face.

"What do you want Ritsuka?"

"Please...please I...I want... I want..." Ritsuka whined, lifting his hips up.

Soubi couldn't help but laugh at the boys inability to form a sentence.

"Sorry Ritsuka. Not tonight." Soubi said, sitting up. Ritsuka looked up at him like he was about to cry. Soubi bent down and kissed him softly on the cheek. "You want it that bad, huh?" Ritsuka nodded eagerly, hoping Soubi would change his mind. "Then maybe...we should finish"

Ritsuka nodded again. "Please, Soubi. Can we?"

Soubi gave in before Ritsuka decided to order him.

"Alright."

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 7 "Will You?" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 8 **

**-animeangel665-**_  
_

**A/N- Would anybody mind if I changed the rating to 'M'? This whole stopping before things get good is starting to annoy me and I'm pretty sure their are others who agree with me. Ok, so anyway I have a favor to ask. Would anybody be willing to draw what they think "Helpless" looks like? I have an idea but it would be better if someone else showed me. If you want to, then send your drawing(s) to If nobody wants to that's alright. Alright, the next chapter will be up soon so please look forward to it. **

**Description on "Helpless" for anyone who wants to draw them.**

**Hana- Sacrifice of team Helpless, blond hair, green eyes.**

**Age- 15**

**Loves to wear short skirts, but usually can't wear them to short because Hari gets jealous and tells her to take them off.**

**Hari- Fighter of team Helpless, black hair, blue eyes**

**Age- 14**

**Likes baggy pants. She is desperately in love with Hari and gets jealous when she flirts with someone else.**


	8. As Good As That

"Alright."

Ritsuka's head snapped up. He was agreeing to this? After so many times of stopping he was going to do it?

"I suppose I can't leave you in this condition. What would your mother think?" Soubi said, picking up the boy and cradling him in his arms. He chuckled when he felt the boy stiffen. "Don't worry. When you go home tonight you'll still have your ears."

"What if I don't want them?" Ritsuka challenged. Soubi smirked.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait." Ritsuka blushed as he bounced on the bed. He had been so deep in their conversation that he hadn't noticed they were now in Soubi's room. His eyes darted when he heard clothes rustle. His face became pure red as he saw Soubi take off his shirt.

"W-what exactly are you going to do?" Ritsuka asked, his innocence ringing with every word.

"I'm going to get rid of that problem." Soubi answered. Ritsuka gave him a questioning look, not quite understanding what he meant. Soubi sighed and bent to the boys cat ear. "I'm going to make you come."

Ritsuka didn't have time to answer before a hand traveled down his still clothed chest and gently made it's way up underneath the material. He lifted his arms so the shirt could be removed easily. Once gone, Soubi made his way to the boy's lips, not wanting to frighten him. The kiss started out slow and calm, with neither in true control. Finally Soubi decided to change the pace and ask for entrance by licking Ritsuka's bottom lip. He gave in quickly and gasped at the strange sensation.

They pulled away to quickly for Soubi's liking but knew it was necessary seeing as Ritsuka hadn't learned the concept of breathing through his nose. Their lips mashed together again desperately with Soubi's hands gliding across the boys stomach. Once they pulled back again, Soubi's lips met with other parts of easily accessible flesh the boy had to offer, the first being the neck. He gave a small nip, careful not to leave a mark where it could be seen.

"You don't have to be so careful." Ritsuka said, knowing what Soubi was trying not to do. "If you make one I can cover it with a bandage. No one will question it."

Soubi was surprised at the calmness of his voice as he admitted that bandages were a daily part of his life. Soubi's anger flared and he bit hard on his sacrifices shoulder. Ritsuka gave a cry of pain that didn't totally mask the small amount of pleasure he had felt. If it was Soubi inflicting the pain, then it wasn't to bad.

Soubi licked the spot apologetically as if saying sorry for the pain. Ritsuka whimpered at the touch and arched his back. Soubi kissed down more till he reached the left nipple. Ritsuka, not knowing any details of sex let alone gay sex, wasn't expecting Soubi's bite to feel as good as it did. His hands gripped the sheets tight as he abused on nipple and then the other.

"Soubi...I...AH!" Ritsuka cried out, unable to finish his sentence. Soubi had, once again, reached the hem of his pants and was licking around it slowly with his tongue sometimes going in.

"Shall I continue?" Soubi asked, fully ready to stop if he showed any hesitance. Fortunately for Soubi, he got none, only a nod and a slight whimper. Soubi's fingers hooked the pants and pulled them down along with the annoying boxers. Soubi was surprised at the length when it belonged to such a small boy. He slowly traced a finger up and down. "You do this by yourself, don't you?"

"S-s-s-sometimes." Ritsuka managed to get out.

"Does it feel as good as it does now?" Soubi asked, grasping it in his hand.

"No."

"Why do you think that is?" Soubi asked, his voice very calm, his hand stilling all movement

"Soubi, please! I can't...I want..."

"Answer me."

Silence.

"Because it's with you." Ritsuka answered finally. Soubi nodded, excepting this answer. His hand moved up and down slowly as he waited to see what reaction he would get.

"AHHHH!! Soubi it needs to be...faster...oh god..." Ritsuka's breathing became labored.

"Not yet. I rather like you like this." Soubi said, his hand only moving slightly faster. "There's more than just this." Ritsuka gave him another puzzled look. Keeping his gaze Soubi took the entire length in his mouth. Ritsuka threw his head back and gave a silent scream.

"Soubi...oh Soubi, oh god, please...I feel it...something strange." Ritsuka babbled, bucking his hips every other moment. Soubi gave something of a sadistic grin and pulled back, enjoying the look of impatience on Ritsuka's face.

"One more thing." Soubi said and put two fingers in front of Ritsuka's lips. "Suck."

Ritsuka opened his mouth eagerly and licked. When Soubi deemed them wet enough he pulled his hand back, chuckling softly as Ritsuka's head unconsciously followed them.

"This will strange for a moment. Whenever you want to stop, tell me." Soubi ordered and placed a finger in front of Ritsuka's opening. Ritsuka nodded and waited for what was next.

"Gah!" Ritsuka cried as the finger slowly pushed in. It wasn't a painful feeling, but it wasn't exactly...pleasant. The finger moved in and out for a couple seconds till it brushed past something. Ritsuka screamed this time, a white light blurring his vision.

"Good?" Soubi inquired. Ritsuka could only nod.

The second finger moved in time with the first. Soubi could see that Ritsuka was reaching his limit and decided to end it quickly, not wanting to torture him any longer. His fingers found the spot again and stroked it. Two more times stroking that same spot and the next thing Ritsuka saw was white. The light flashed in front of his eyes and when he looked at his stomach there was white all over it too.

Ritsuka could feel his eyes closing, tired from his first orgasm. Before sleep overtook him he whispered final words.

"If sex is like that then I wouldn't mind doing it again." and then he passed out. Soubi smiled at the boys reaction. Even after that he was still able to pull off the innocence. He stood up, groaning as he saw the bulge in his own pants.

"Shower time." he muttered to himself as he bent over and licked the come off the boy' chest. He reached for the comforter and pulled it around Ritsuka as best he could. Then he walked out the door to the bathroom, ready to take care of his own problem.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 8 "As Good As That" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 9 **

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- You know that icon that says "Everthing I know about sex I learned from a Yaoi Fanfiction." Yeah, that's me. Just thought I should inform you. Every review I got for the last chapter practically begged me to change the rating so I decided to show you a sample of my lemon writing abilities and let you decide if this is what you want. Nothing happens really in this chapter because if people don't like it or something happens and this story gets threatened to be deleted (or whatever happens) I can just take this chapter out and it won't interrupt the flow of the story. This is the first time I've gotten the guts to post a lemon-ish thing on here so please tell me what you think. (FYI this is about 3 pages long...3 pages of lemon.. geez, I feel like such a perv)**


	9. Spell For Heartache

Ritsuka woke up slowly, his eyes fluttering to hide the sun coming through the window. He sat up and shivered. Looking down, he saw his naked chest and blushed. He tried moving off the bed and was surprised when he couldn't. He looked to his left and saw Soubi still asleep with his arm over Ritsuka's lap. Ritsuka blushed when he saw that Soubi also didn't have a shirt. He slowly slipped out of bed and blushed at what he saw.

"I was going to warn you." Soubi muttered. Ritsuka shook his head and jumped back into bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ritsuka asked.

"I thought you would have realized that you weren't wearing pants." Soubi said as he stood. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at his sacrifice. Ritsuka's blush deepened at the gaze as his hand reached for Soubi's. Soubi almost jumped at the tender touch.

"I wasn't expecting this kind of welcome in the morning. I would've thought you were going to attack me or tell me I deluded you into doing that." Soubi explained, raising the boys hand to his lips. Ritsuka looked away.

"I'm not so irresponsible that I would blame that on you." Ritsuka said. Soubi smiled at him and pulled the boy closer.

"I love you." he whispered. Ritsuka blushed at the words but didn't pull away. Soubi took this as a good thing and tried to move farther. His lips lightly brushed Ritsuka's cheek as he made his decent. Ritsuka moaned at the feeling and tilted his head back.

"Soubi...I- i have school..."Ritsuka said, his voice strained. Soubi nodded and pulled back. Ritsuka gave a small squeak as Soubi started to pull down the sheet around his waist. "What are you doing?!" Soubi looked up at him.

"I have school as well." Soubi explained. Ritsuka looked away, covering his eyes with his hands. "You don't have to be so embarrassed. I saw you so it's only fair if you see me."

"Normal 12-year-olds don't see this kind of stuff!" Ritsuka argued, jumping as he felt a hand on his back.

"Normal 12-year-olds also don't know what a sacrifice or a fighter is." Soubi pointed out. Ritsuka nodded and turned around.

"Say it." Ritsuka commanded. Soubi looked at him surprised.

"Say what?" he asked.

"What you usually say." Ritsuka replied, looking at the door. Soubi thought for a moment and then smiled. He grabbed the boy's chin and tilted his head upwards so their eyes were locked.

"I love you." Soubi said, smiling. Ritsuka blushed but didn't pull away from the kiss Soubi gave him. The man pulled away to soon for Ritsuka's liking and headed to the closet. He pulled out random bags and started pulling clothes out. Ritsuka was surprised at how small they were.

"What are these for?" Ritsuka asked, crawling across the bed to where Soubi had laid out several outfits.

"You never know when clothes might come in handy." Soubi replied with a shrug. Ritsuka glared at him.

"You were planning this?" Ritsuka demanded. Soubi shrugged again, looked at Ritsuka and smirked. Ritsuka looked down and saw that the sheets had fallen low enough that Soubi could almost see his butt. He quickly gathered the sheets higher as Soubi gave his reply.

"I wasn't planning _this _but I was hoping that, maybe, you could live with me...for good." Soubi said, stopping all movement to look at the boy. Ritsuka looked from the clothes to a half-naked Soubi.

"You mean it?" Ritsuka asked warily, afraid this might be a dream. Soubi nodded. Ritsuka forgot about his naked situation and flung himself at the man. Soubi held him tightly.

"Only if you want to." Soubi said after Ritsuka started to put on his clothes. Ritsuka looked at Soubi with his shirt half-way over his head.

"Of course I want to. I've never wanted anything more."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satoshi glared daggers at Hana. The girl merely pushed her hair out of her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want me to do about it? So it didn't work. Miyako isn't perfect." Hana said. Satoshi glanced at the door.

"Miyako hasn't cast the spell yet. I need you to tell her to do it as soon as possible." Satoshi said, his gaze never leaving the door. Hana refused the urge to look back.

"Why can't you do it yourself? It's not like she'll hurt you." Hana asked. After a long moment Satoshi looked at Hana.

"I have to keep an eye on Ritsuka. And besides, with Hari gone I think you'll have much more free time." Satoshi said with a smile. Hana paled.

"What do you mean Hari's gone?" Hana asked warily.

"I've had her taken to a location far beyond your reach. If you want her back you will do this favor for me. Good bye." Satoshi said and turned away from her. He listened as her footsteps left quickly, almost as if she were running. "Such a silly girl, doing anything for that wretched partner of hers."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yayoi adjusted his glasses as he waited for Yuiko and Ritsuka to show up. He was nervous for what Yuiko would say when she saw him. They had gone on their date, Yayoi had walked Yuiko home and received a kiss for his services. A high-pitched voice sprung him out of his thoughts.

"Yayoi-san good morning! Ritsuka isn't here yet?" Yuiko asked, fixing her bag strap. Yayoi shook his head. Yuiko pouted for s second and then turned her full attention to Yayoi. "Did you finish your homework? I had trouble on number seven."

Yayoi pulled out a worksheet and quickly scanned the page for number seven. He gave a sigh of relief when he found the answer there.

"Yeah, I have it."

"Can you explain it to me?" Yuiko asked. Yayoi blushed at the thoughts going through his mind. He quickly shook them away and smiled at the pink-haired girl.

"Sure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsuka glanced over his shoulder for the umpteenth time. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He closed his eyes as he sighed. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped. Satoshi was standing less than four feet away from him with a grin on his face.

"Hello Ritsuka-kun, how was your night?" Satoshi asked. Ritsuka gave a wary response of "fine."

"Not to talkative with your loyal Soubi are you?" Satoshi asked, taking a step forward.

"I'm going to be late for school." Ritsuka explained as he tried to bypass the man. Satoshi blocked his path.

"I'm afraid not. I have something to talk to you about without Soubi interfering. You see, I've been looking for you all my life and I just can't except the fact the Soubi, whose only been lonely for two years, gets you while I ,whose been lonely for much longer, gets nothing. That hardly seems fair to me." Satoshi explained, grabbing Ritsuka's wrist. Ritsuka twisted his arm trying to get away.

"I already told you my answer, now let me go!" Ritsuka ordered.

"Ah, but you see...Soubi isn't around to stop me from doing whatever I want to you." Satoshi said, bringing his lips close to Ritsuka's as he spoke. He smirked as his lips lightly brushed the boys. He pulled away quickly, putting plenty of distance between them. "But that's not the kind of person I am. Please feel free to drop by anytime. My door is always open for you."

Before Ritsuka could protest about not knowing where he lived, he vanished. Ritsuka blinked as sounds came back to his ears. It took him a while to realize they hadn't been there before.

"What just happened?' Ritsuka asked out loud as he continued walking to school. Had he been paying any attention he would have realized the second hand on the clock he was passing by had not moved for several minutes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satoshi grinned as he glanced at his ringing phone. He smiled as Hana's name appeared on the caller I.D.

"Hello?" Satoshi asked when he answered the phone.

"She'll do it when ever you want just tell me when to give the signal." Hana voice came through the phone, desperate.

"Good work. You found her quicker than expected. Maybe I should take Hari away more." Satoshi said, smiling inwardly at the expression he imagined the look on Hana's face. "Hari will be delivered safe and sound to your doorstep in half an hour. Tell Miyako she is to release the spell in an hour and seventeen minutes, do I make myself clear?"

There was silence on the other side and then "Perfectly."

"Good." Satoshi said and then abruptly hung up.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 9 "Spell For Heartache" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 10 **

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- School has started so I'm going to try and update on the weekends if I can. I won't make any promises though. I'm thinking of taking chapter 8 out and making it it's own story as well as putting other lemons for Forget Me Not (coughnatsuoandyouji'sscenecough) in that fic as well so that I can put the rating back to T. The next chapter should be up soon so be prepared for the explanation of this chapter(i'm sorry it makes no sense) Please review if you can. They make me smile**

**--and on a side note this is now officially my longest and most reviewed fanfic**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	10. Cheats and Liars

"LIAR!"

Satoshi held the phone away from his ear and glanced at the caller id with one eye. He slowly brought the phone back to his ear.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you monster! Where's Hari?!" Hana yelled through the phone.

"No there, I presume." Satoshi answered calmly.

"Damn right she's not! Where is she?"

"Please calm down, your voice is giving me a headache."

"I'll calm down when Hari is safely in my arms!" Hana yelled again. Satoshi sighed.

"Sorry, but I don't think she's coming."

"What do you mean she's not coming?"

"She's busy. Now get Miyako on the line or there's going to be a problem." Satoshi said. He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side and movement.

"I'm not talking until I see Hari." was the first thing Miyako said.

"You'll do as your told or you won't see Momo again."

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"I need you to hold off a bit on the spell. Soubi needs to be there when it happens." Satoshi explained.

"Till when?" Miyako asked.

"I'll call you beforehand. You've got a few hours." Satoshi said briskly before he hung up. He smiled. "If Soubi isn't there then this game won't be any fun at all."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsuka spent the whole day fingering the key Soubi had given him. It was around his neck, the metal sparkling every few moments.

"It's so pretty Ritsuka-kun! Where'd you get it?" Yuiko asked during lunch. Ritsuka jumped slightly, forgetting he wasn't alone.

"I- um...Soubi gave it to me." Ritsuka admitted, knowing he couldn't lie to the pink-haired girl. Yuiko squealed.

"That's so sweet! Are you two living together?"

"Yes."

"Does your mom know?"

"I'm telling her today."

"That's so sweet!" Yuiko squealed again and flopped back in her seat. Yayoi looked from Yuiko to Ritsuka and sighed. How could he compete with him?! They finished eating in peace with Yuiko talking about random things. Ritsuka put a hand in his pocket, looking for a pencil, when he felt a piece of paper. He pulled out a business card looking thing. He froze at the words written on it. An address.

"Ok class, school is almost over so please start putting up your materials." Shinome-sensei said, pulling Ritsuka out of his thoughts.

"Do you want to walk home with me and Yayoi-san today?" Yuiko asked. Ritsuka shook his head.

"That's probably not the best idea." Ritsuka explained. Yuiko nodded. The bell rang and the students ran out of the building. As he walked down the steps, Ritsuka felt a pang in his head. His vision became blurry though he kept walking. His eyes scanned the gate for Soubi, desperately wanting comfort from the man. His eyes watered from the pain and he stopped. The world started spinning, turning darker with each moment. He fell to his knees, both hands gripping his head.

"Soubi...please...it hurts..." Ritsuka cried, wondering why none of the other students were helping him.

"RITSUKA!"

Ritsuka was able to open his eyes long enough to see Soubi running toward him. He gave a small smile before everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satoshi stood across the street, smiling at the scene playing in front of him. The majority of the students had left once the poison started to kick in and the ones that were left didn't seem interested in helping the poor boy. Ritsuka' eyes showed a lot of pain. Satoshi laughed.

Did he honestly believe Satoshi would give up so easily? That he wouldn't try to do something? Such naivety would get him killed. Or , as the case may be, put at the mercy of others.

"RITSUKA!"

Satoshi's head snapped at the word. A blond, Soubi Satoshi assumed, was racing towards the boy, his coat flying out behind him.

"Such a shame. If he wasn't such an ass then I might just find him sexy." Satoshi sighed. Soubi picked up the boy and started walking away to, where Satoshi assumed, was his house. The care and worry on the blonde's face was almost laughable. "To bad he doesn't know..." he trailed off. He flipped his phone open and quickly dialed a number.

"Miyako, it's me. Do the spell."

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 10 "Cheats and Liars" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 11 **

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- I just realized this, but I already mentioned that Ritsuka had clothes at Soubi's house...whoops, oh well. The next chapter will probably be up this weekend because**

**1)1 was threatened with duct tape and**

**2) I don't want to leave you with a cliffhanger like this.**

**So the plot thickens! Satoshi is my favorite OOC because he's so calm but insane at the same time. Please review if you can. I love that people are adding this story and myself to their favorites, but if you could review and at least write a word, like "good" or whatever you think of the story, that would really make my day. But if not that's cool too. **


	11. Savior?

"_Storms are so scary aren't they?" Misaki asked her young son. The boy twitched his ears and looked up at her. Her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to her._

"_I don't like when it rains. The lightning and thunder are weird." The boy complained, covering his cat ears. Misaki laughed softly at the words._

"_Seimei, could you be a dear and go get a blanket?" She asked her oldest son. He smiled and nodded. Moments later he came back with a big comforter and wrapped it around his mother and younger brother. "Would you like to join?" she asked, holding one side open. He debated for a moment before scooting over to fit in the warmth of the comforter. The youngest boy whined and curled into his mothers chest._

"_I hate rain." he pouted._

"_It'll pass. And when it does all the flowers and trees will have grown bigger." Misaki explained, wrapping her arms tight around her sons._

"_What kind of flowers?" the boy asked._

"_All kinds."_

"_Like forget-me-nots?" he asked, looking up at his mother's smile. She nodded and kissed his forehead._

"_Especially forget-me-nots."_

"_Why do you like forget-me-nots so much?" Seimei asked, looking at his little brother. Ritsuka looked up from his mothers chest sleepily._

"_Because..." he trailed off._

"_Because" Seimei tried to start him again._

"_Because they're so pretty. And I like their name. Forget-me-not."_

"_Their name?" Seimei asked skeptically._

"_Yeah, I mean think about it. If you give someone a forget-me-not it's kind of like saying 'Don't ever forget me.' I like that." Ritsuka explained, curling up against his mother and brother. He yawned. "Never forget me..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satoshi walked slowly to his apartment. Rain started to fall.

"Perfect. Just what I need." Satoshi said sarcastically. He thought back to hours before when he saw Soubi carry Ritsuka home. "Misaki's going to be pissed. She hasn't seen him in how many days now?"

The rain came down harder, almost as if it were trying to attack the plants. The sky grew darker as Satoshi stopped to look at the sky. "It was raining that day too, wasn't it?"

"_Sa-kun watch me run!" His small voice rang out. Satoshi laughed and nodded. He ran as quickly as he could and dropped to his knees. He slid across the tile, stopping just before he hit the wall._

"_Watch it! You're going to get yourself hurt Seimei." Misaki scolded carrying a toddler in her arms. The baby squirmed, wanting to be let down._

"_C'mon Momma, let me teach Ritsuka." Seimei whined. Misaki shook her head._

"_I don't think so."_

"_Aw, but why?" Seimei asked. Satoshi stepped in and put his hand on Seimei's shoulder._

"_Listen to your mother. She knows best."_

_Seimei stuck his tongue out and glanced at the window. "Stupid rain." The two boys stood there until Misaki took Ritsuka to the other room to feed him. "I got my letter."_

"_What?"_

"_The letter, for that school. I got it. Now we can both go!" Seimei cried happily._

"_Do you know which you are?" Satoshi asked, excited. Seimei shook his head but the glint in his eyes shined brightly._

"We were so happy. Idiots." Satoshi said with a smile. He glanced at his watch and smirked. "Ritsuka shook be waking up right now. Poor Soubi, he's going to have to explain himself to the police. Should've listened to Kio."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miyako stared at her garden. Momo rubbed against her, purring to get her attention. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his fur but didn't move.

"What have I done?" Misaki asked out loud. "Think of all the lives I've ruined. Soubi will be devastated."

"But think of who you're helping. Misaki will be pleased."

Miyako looked down at Momo and smiled. "You're right. I'm saving lives as much as I'm hurting."

"That's right. You'll be saving Misaki and Ritsuka. Soubi will recover."

"But still..."

"What?"

"Is this really right? You only find your true love once."

"They aren't 'true love'. They don't have the same names."

Miyako pet Momo's fur. "That doesn't mean anything. Names do not govern out lives."

"Yet we spend so much time with them. Our whole life is devoted to one name. Something random that you don't even like."

"That's not true! Names are special. You're name is the first gift your parents give you. To have a name means your loved."

"Unless your name is Loveless."

"People are meant to find love in this world. No one is truly loveless."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes I do." Miyako said looking down at Momo. "I mean, I found you after all, right?"

Momo purred into Miyako's touch. "Right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soubi placed his palm over Ritsuka's forehead. The boy had not woken up, or even moved, since Soubi had brought him home several hours ago. Rain had started pouring as Soubi had carried Ritsuka home and his bangs were still damp. Soubi brought his lips to Ritsuka's. They touched for a moment.

"Please Ritsuka, wake up." Soubi pleaded, cupping the boys cheek. As if hearing him, Ritsuka started to stir, his eyebrows scrunching up in annoyance. Soubi placed his mouth close to Ritsuka's cat ears. "Wake up."

Ritsuka made a whining noise and raised a fist to his eyes. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Placing a hand behind him, he pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes once. He looked around at his surroundings, confusion in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Soubi asked. The boy jumped and turned to face Soubi. A moment of fear flashed through Ritsuka's eyes. He quickly regained composure and sat up straighter.

"I'm fine." Ritsuka replied, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Is everything ok?" Soubi asked, holding his arm out to support Ritsuka. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just one thing." Ritsuka said, holding up a finger.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 11 "Savior?" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 12 **

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- I meant to get this chapter up sooner, but school has been killing me with homework. Technically, I should be working on that now. Whoops. Plus this chapters so short. I feel like I'm ripping you guys off.**

**Ok, so I know the third part of this chapter is confusing. I mean we have Miyako and a cat. So is that cat talking, or is someone else there or what? The answer soon.**

**We have now come to my least favorite part of the story. The whole reason for the title of the fan fiction. It took 11 chapters but we've made it. Chapter 12 will be up as soon as possible (if school doesn't kill me with homework) so please look forward to it.**

**I have also gotten the ultimate compliment in a review. I was told that they've read stories where Ritsuka gets his Loveless fighter, but they have never read a story like this. My goal is complete. I have taken an unoriginal concept and made it original. I can die happy now. Thank you.**

**One question before I go. Are my OOC's getting to Mary-sue? That's the only thing I'm afraid of, because I know how annoying it is.**

**Ok, my ranting is done now. Please review if you can. They make me smile.**


	12. He Was Happier

"_Ritsuka?" Soubi called, stepping in the boys room. He was met with silence and took that as an invitation to come in. Once inside the house Soubi could hear the water in the bathroom running. Soubi shrugged and relaxed on the bed. His eyes wandered to the bulletin board where Ritsuka kept all his pictures. The majority were of himself and Yuiko in some random position with Ritsuka. His eyes started to shut when one picture caught his eye._

_He stood up and grabbed it, examining the photo closely. It was a picture of Soubi asleep with a small heart drawn on the back._

"_Soubi?" _

_The blond didn't even jump when his name was called. He turned around and held out the picture. Ritsuka's face paled._

"_What's this Ritsuka?" Soubi asked smiling. Ritsuka blushed and reached for the photo._

"_It's nothing. I just got bored when you fell asleep is all!" Ritsuka explained. Soubi turned the photo around._

"_Then what's this?" _

"_Nothing."_

"_Doesn't look like nothing to me. Though I wonder, why would anyone put a heart around my picture?" Soubi asked curiously, smirking at Ritsuka. The blush on the boys face grew as he tried to take the picture from his fighters hands._

"_I did alright. Now give me the picture." Ritsuka pleaded. Soubi gave the photo another look._

"_I don't think so. Not until you tell me why."_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why you put a heart on the back of a picture of me," Soubi explained, sitting down on the bed._

"_Because I wanted to alright. Now give it to me!"_

"_Why did you want to?" Soubi asked, hiding the photo in his pocket and grabbing one of Ritsuka's arms. He pulled the boy close to him, leading him down to the bed. Ritsuka was on top of Soubi straddling his waist, before the boy could even protest. _

"_B-because I-" the boy stammered. Before he could finish there was a ringing in his ears. Soubi felt it too and sat up. Ritsuka clung to Soubi's shirt tightly, not caring about their position anymore. Soubi looked at the fearful boy and kissed his forehead._

"_It seems they want us Ritsuka." Soubi said. Ritsuka nodded and climbed off of Soubi's lap. The snuck out the window and followed the ringing to a secluded area. "Does your mom know you're home yet?"_

"_Yeah, but I can tell her I wasn't." Ritsuka explained. Soubi smiled at grabbed Ritsuka's hand._

"_I love you."_

_Ritsuka blushed but didn't protest._

"_You must be Beloved-san." A blonde girl stated. She turned her attention to Ritsuka. "And you must be Loveless-kun. Nice to meet you." Ritsuka felt pain surge through his body._

"_And who are you?" Soubi asked calmly, supporting Ritsuka with his arm._

"_We're Helpless!..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kio sat beside his friend as they worked on their project. It had been almost a week since hat Aoyagi kid had left and the effects were starting to show. Soubi had barely eaten or slept and his grades were suffering. Kio hated to see him like this.

Soubi wasn't sure what happened. One second Ritsuka had been fine and the next second he had no clue who Soubi was.

"_Who are you?"_

Soubi quickly made up an excuse for why he was there. The boy excepted it without hesitation and thanked him for his trouble.

"_I was passing the school and I found you lying on the ground. I carried you to my apartment where I was waiting for my friend so I could take you to the hospital. But since you've woken up I guess we don't need too. Unless you want to."_

The boy had refused, gotten Soubi's name and been on his merry way. Soubi was at a lost. How could the boy have forgotten who he was? Had something happened that made him forget his memories just like when he was ten?

His stomach had no appetite and when he fell asleep all he could see was Ritsuka's blushing face just before he admitted his feeling for Soubi. Or his reaction to when Soubi asked if Ritsuka wanted to live with him. The pain just wasn't worth it. Kio spent almost 24/7 with him, probably afraid he might try to commit suicide. Soubi was thankful for him, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

Satoshi had to be behind this, Soubi knew it. There was no other explanation for his return. He'd always been jealous of Soubi's ability when they were in school and would have done anything to be the Ritsu's favorite student. And then when they graduated, Soubi immediately found his sacrifice. Unfortunately Soubi's sacrifice was also Satoshi's best friend, Seimei. Things happened and the friends split up. What Soubi couldn't figure out is why Satoshi had comeback two years after Seimei's death.

For revenge? That was most likely. But why go through all the trouble just to get back at Soubi? There were easier ways to get revenge. Easy wasn't Satoshi's style though. Satoshi must have been watching him for a while. Even though anything else would have been easier, this was more effective. Taking Ritsuka, his love, away. It was a good plan, Soubi had to admit.

But Soubi could think of good plans too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satoshi took no chances once he knew 'Ritsuka' was back. He intercepted the boy on his way home and "introduced" him to his new life. Ritsuka was more than happy to believe anything Satoshi said. It gave a reason for why he couldn't remember the past two years and why Satoshi was here.

Miyako had been ecstatic when Ritsuka came home. She put him through various trials and he passed each one with flying colors. There had been a tearful reunion and Satoshi was invited to stay for as long as he needed. Not once did Ritsuka ever mention the name "Soubi".

It had been a week and everything was happy. Yuiko caught Ritsuka up at school and they started becoming better friends then they were before as well as Ritsuka with other classmates. Everything was perfect. Or so it seemed. Because every once in a while Ritsuka would get this pain in his chest, around his heart, making it hard for him to breathe. An overwhelming sadness would come over him, like he was forgetting something important, and he would want to break down and cry.

But Ritsuka had no idea why he felt that way. I mean, everything was perfect, right?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soubi jumped at the knock on his door. He had fallen asleep for a moment and wasn't expecting company. He opened the door groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Soubi-san? Are you alright?"

His vision cleared and the outline of pink pig-tails came into view.

"Hello Yuiko-chan. How've you been?" Soubi asked with a smile. Not needing any other invitation Yuiko started talking nonsense about school. Soubi zoned out until the word Ritsuka appeared in her vocabulary.

"...and I don't know what's wrong with him? Before he was really good in math and stuff but now he's failing a lot of classes. And you never come to pick him up anymore, Soubi-san. He misses you. During class he looks out the window at the gate where you usually stand and starts sighing." Yuiko said.

"He could just be bored with the class." Soubi pointed out.

"Yeah, but he looks too depressed for it to be boredom. But every time I mention you he doesn't seem to remember who you are. Did something happen between you?" Yuiko asked.

"I guess we just grew apart. Boys do that." Soubi shrugged.

"But no Ritsuka, at least the Ritsuka I knew."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious Ritsuka changed and at first I thought it was good since he paid more attention to me. But this Ritsuka was strange. Have you seen him recently? Before Ritsuka had an answer for everything. Now half of what he says is 'I don't know' or made up stuff!" Yuiko ranted.

"I thought you would like that Yuiko, now he talks to you." Soubi said.

"Yeah, but...I liked him before you know? When his words meant something. I liked who was before this change. He seemed...happier. Don't you think?" Yuiko asked, looking up at Soubi. The man shrugged his shoulders.

"He seems happy now."

"Maybe he is but...he was happier when he was with you. And now since you two never talk he seems sadder." Yuiko said thoughtfully. "Well, I have to go now. My mom gets off work early today so we're going to do something special, just the two if us. Bye!"

And she walked away. Soubi stared after her until she was out of sight.

"Happier, huh?" And despite the fact that he was crying, Soubi couldn't help but smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You've done well Miyako. Don't worry about Soubi."

Miyako looked up at him with her tear stained cheeks. "I know but...It's not right! I shouldn't have done it!"

"Then undo it."

"I can't. He has to undo the spell himself." Miyako said, slumping back to the ground. Momo jumped to her side and rubbed against her.

"Then why are you sad? If it's true love then the spell will lift."

"But the last time that happened..." Miyako trailed off. Momo purred as Miyako scratched behind his ears.

"If you feel so bad about it then explain the situation to Soubi."

Miyako thought about it and smiled. "That's a wonderful idea!" She picked Momo up and rubbed her cheek into his fur. "You're such a smart cat."

Momo hissed at her words as Miyako giggled.

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Miyako said through her laughing. Momo struggled to be free from her arms. "I'm just kidding Momo. You know I love you."

"Are you sure?"

Miyako nodded and placed Momo on the ground. "Here, I'll tell you a story."

"Which one?"

"The one about the sailor. One upon a time..."

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 12 "He Was Happier" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 13 **

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- Homework is killing me. Every time I finish something my teachers add something else and then I end up almost failing the assignment because I'm so busy trying to finish it along with other work and ugh! It's just awful. This chapter should have been up last weekend but I never had time to write it. Oh, and for anyone with a gaiaonline account I have one! My username is (big surprise) Animeangel665. Look me up because I'm in desperate need for friends**

**Anyways, At the beginning the italics are the memory. After 12 chapters, the summary suddenly makes sense. Hooray! As you can tell, it explains what happens and then we come around full circle.**

**Then we learn that the real Ritsuka is a gullible idiot that believes anything anyone says. Yeah, not good when you're an adorable twelve year old.**

**Yuiko ends up ranting about which Ritsuka she likes better and Miyako has a conversation with her cat. Not a bad way to end a chapter. The confusion just gets worse.**

**So that's all for now. Until next chapter. Please Review if you can. They make me smile.**


	13. The Sailor's Story

"One upon a time there was a wise sailor. He was so wonderful that he could even be compared to the gods. His increasing popularity made the gods angry so they put a curse on him. If he was to ever fall in love, truly, deeply in love, then that person would be condemned to live their life alone. The sailor thought nothing of the curse.

'How could someone like me fall in love?' The sailor said. 'That is impossible.'

He soon forgot the spell cast on him and met a beautiful woman. Her beauty was incomparable and the sailor knew he must have her. He sent her a red rose secretly, telling her to meet him by the docks. At midnight she arrived, wearing a pale blue dress.

The sailor appeared in front of her and asked for her hand in marriage. Seeing the sailors greatness and sincerity she agreed. And, as all fairytales go, they fell deeply in love. The gods saw this and, remembering their oath, took her memories away the night of their wedding.

As she walked down the alter to her sailor her thoughts raced. Just before her 'I do' she asked him a question.

'_Who are you?'_

These words struck his heart like a knife. As desperate as he tried he could not bring her memories back. He begged and pleaded with the gods for a second chance.

'Your chance was your warning. People cannot change so easily.'

The sailor tried to get the woman back on his own accord, but to no avail. He swore that he would never love again and he decided to leave so that he could forget the woman.

The night before he sailed away a young peasant woman asked him for passage to a small port in the north. The sailor agreed, to consumed by his grief to think about it any more.

During the voyage the sailor found that he enjoyed this woman's company. Forgetting his vow he fell in love again. As proof of his love he gave her a pale blue dress that he made himself. The gods saw his happiness with the woman and once again intervened.

The day that they reached the port the woman wanted to go to, they took her memories. Before she walked off the ship he asked her to marry him. Her response was simple.

'_But I do not know you.'_

The sailor refused to give up so easily this time. He took the dress he made her and offered it to the gods, wanting a flower that he could give. They agreed and the next day he found pale blue flowers growing by his ship. He picked a few and handed them to the woman.

'_What are these for?' _she asked.

'_They are for you.'_

'_But why?'_

'_Because I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I want you to take these flowers so that every time you see them you will know that you are loved.'_

'_What is the flower called?'_

The sailor thought for a moment.

'_They are called forget-me-nots.'_

The woman blushed.

'_Well then, dear sailor, I will be sure to never forget you.'_

And so the sailor left, never to return. The woman married a young man soon after. She had many children and grandchildren. But the woman never forgot the sailor or his words. She spent most of her time growing her flower. Her forget-me-nots.

It's said that to this day the flower still grows around the shore and on her grave." Miyako finished, stroking Momo's fur.

"So what happened to the sailor?"

Miyako shrugged. "I don't know. He just left."

"That's stupid. He could have stayed and tried to make her fall in love with him again."

"But what would've the point. If he fell in love the gods would take the girls memories."

"So his decision was to leave?"

"Yes. He loved the woman so much that he risked being alone all his life so that she could be happy." Miyako said smiling.

"Do people do that? Put someone else's happiness before their own?"

"They do. When you truly love someone their happiness _is_ your happiness." Miyako explained. Momo gave her a funny look.

"I couldn't do that. I'm too selfish."

Miyako smiled and picked Momo up, placing him in her lap. "I'm glad that you are."

"Are you god then?"

"What?"

"If this is Soubi's story, then are you god? Taking the memories away?"

"Satoshi is the god. I like to think of myself as the flower." Miyako said. Momo stretched and curled into a ball.

"You're much prettier than a flower."

Miyako blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satoshi watched as Ritsuka walked through the field of flowers. A smile played across his lips as he watched the boy roll around.

"Satoshi-kun, come look at this!" Ritsuka called waving Satoshi over. The man smiled and made his way over. Ritsuka was pointing to a golden flower. "What's this flower called?"

"Sunflower." Satoshi replied.

"You're amazing Satoshi! You know everything!" Ritsuka said, throwing his hands in the air. He gave a little spin and started to frolic again. "Satoshi, what are these?"

"Marigolds, Ritsuka-kun."

"They're pretty!" Ritsuka said with a smile. A pale yellow flower caught his attention. He bent down to examine it closer. It was a strange flower. The middle was a deep blue while the yellow petals seemed to move with the wind. "Very pretty..."

_I wish that I could...show this to Soubi... _

"Ritsuka-kun?" Satoshi called. Ritsuka picked the flower and turned around quickly.

"Yes?" Ritsuka responded

"What were you thinking just now. You had a smile on your face." Satoshi asked grinning. Ritsuka shrugged.

"I was thinking about how I wanted to show you this flower." Ritsuka said, stuffing the pale yellow flower into his pocket and pointing at something pink. Satoshi admired the flower and then deemed it time to go home. Ritsuka whined and complained until Satoshi promised they could come back later.

They walked home hand in hand as Ritsuka fingered the flower in his pocket, his thoughts returning to the same name.

_Soubi..._

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 13 "The Sailor's Story" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 14**

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- Am I going to fast? It feels like I'm going kind of fast. I have to focus on my school work some more because I'm close to failing some classes and failing isn't something on my top priorities list. So the next chapter won't be up for a couple weeks. Though I may be writing a few Naruto one-shots. I'm also thinking of writing a story for the Zero Boys. I'm not to sure what it will be about but if I wrote one would you read it?**

**Ok, so Miyako tells Momo a story and we learn that Satoshi is 'god'. If you haven't figured it out yet, yes Miyako is talking to her cat and it seems as if the cat in talking back. Seems logical enough, but wait! Cats can't talk! So the confusion still stands.**

**Well, the 'real' Ritsuka is an idiot, but we already knew that. Or maybe he's just happy? Who knows? **

**The story at the beginning is completely from my mind. I have no idea if that's how forget-me-nots got their name (most likely not). Oh, and I'm going to be making plenty of flower references so I might have to post links to show what they look like. Please review if you can. They make me smile.**

**Oh and one more thing. To all of you who review I LOVE YOU!! I love to check my e-mail and find that I have twenty two e-mails, twenty of them being from Fanfiction. It really does make my day when people take the time to review and tell me their ideas or say the story is good and they can't wait for more. It's exactly what I need after a hard day at school.**


	14. Taking Action

Soubi lit a cigarette as he nervously waited outside the school gates. Ritsuka would be walking out the door any minute and Soubi needed to talk to him before Satoshi did. It had been nearly a month since Soubi had seen Ritsuka and he was suffering from the withdrawal symptoms. He couldn't eat, he could barely sleep, and his mind was no longer safe. His head looked up when the school bell rang. Children ran out of the gates as fast as possible. A mop of pink pigtails caught his attention along with two short brunettes.

"SOUBI-SAN!!" Yuiko yelled loudly as she ran over to him. She jumped into his open arms, holding him close. "I missed you." she muttered into his chest.

"I'm sorry Yuiko-chan. It's been a while hasn't it?" Soubi said, smiling. Yuiko nodded and buried her face deeper in his chest. He looked up at the two boys. Yayoi looked relieved with a hint of jealousy while Ritsuka face was blank.

He still didn't remember.

"Soubi-san?" Yuiko asked, looking up. She saw the look on Soubi's face and her expression softened. "He's missed you Soubi-san. Please go talk to him."

"Do you remember me Ritsuka-kun?" Soubi asked brightly. The boy blushed and nodded. He walked out of Yuiko's grasp and bent to Ritsuka's cat ear. "I'm glad." The blush deepened and Soubi stood tall. Ritsuka gazed at him for a moment before looking at the ground, his blush practically screaming on his face.

It was the most adorable thing Soubi had ever seen.

When Ritsuka looked up again the blonde had had gone back to talking with Yuiko and Yayoi. They all looked happy. Not once did the blonde look over at him. Ritsuka put his hand to his chest, a breaking feeling in his heart. Yuiko noticed that Ritsuka was standing alone. She grabbed his hand and led him into their group, putting him right by Soubi. The made polite conversation never going past two or three sentences at a time.

The sky began to darken. Yuiko and Yayoi said their goodbyes, claiming they had to go home. Soubi looked at the younger boy.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Ritsuka nodded, his blush returning. "Do you want me to walk you home?" To Soubi's surprise the tomato with hair (oh, wait, that was Ritsuka's head) nodded. Soubi offered his hand and Ritsuka took it without a second thought. They walk in silence until Ritsuka felt the questions start to over-flow inside him.

"Why'd you come today?" he asked so suddenly and so quickly that he wondered if the man had even heard him. Soubi turned his head to face Ritsuka.

"What if I said that it's because I wanted to see you?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka blushed but kept his gaze.

"I'd ask why." he responded.

"And if I said it's because I love you?" Ritsuka heard the seriousness in this playful question.

"I'd ask why again."

"Why all the why's?" Soubi asked.

"Because I want to know."

"Well then, I'd say it's because that day, when I saved you, you vulnerability made me fall for you." Soubi said smiling.

"Then I'd call you a pervert." Ritsuka said, pouting his lips. Soubi laughed.

"Some how, I knew you would."

"I bet you stalk me." Ritsuka said off-handedly, not expecting the reaction Soubi gave. He felt a pull on his arm and he tumbled into Soubi's arms. The blonde bent, almost capturing his lips.

"And if I do?" Soubi asked, his voice a whisper. Ritsuka shivered.

"I'd say that I don't mind." Ritsuka whispered back. And they were kissing, lips pressing together desperately, tongues clashing. Ritsuka moaned.

He did not care that he didn't know this man very well or that he was older. All he knew was that he felt protected in his strong arms and how much safer he felt than he ever did with Satoshi.

_SATOSHI!_Ritsuka's mind screamed. Satoshi was waiting for him, to tell him something important. But the lips on his felt so good and the arms were wrapped so tight.

He really didn't want to go. So he didn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satoshi tapped his foot impatiently, looking at the clock every other second. Just to be sure he took out his cellphone. Time's matched and he put the phone away. Ritsuka should be here by now. Satoshi had told him 6:30 right? So where was he. He glanced at the clocks again. 7:00. 30 minutes late was not Ritsuka at all. His Ritsuka was always on time to everything. What could have happened?

Soubi.

Satoshi cursed himself for forgetting that factor. The man had just been so quiet for the past month that Satoshi couldn't see him as a threat anymore. Wrong again. he'd been wrong about Seimei, so what made him think he wouldn't be wrong now.

"_Why didn't you call me?!" Satoshi asked angrily. Seimei shrugged._

"_I forgot. I was playing a game with Soubi and I lost track of time. " Seimei explained._

"_Of course you were with Soubi. you're _ always_with Soubi."_

"_I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to stay for so long." Seimei explained._

"_Why'd you go in the first place? To have some fun? Is that what you d o with Soubi, fool around?" Satoshi asked. Seimei grabbed his ears._

"_These are still real."_

"_There are things you can do that don't involve losing your ears." Satoshi said quietly._

"_Do you think I'd do something like that?" Seimei asked in disbelief._

"_Well, he is your fighter. Why not?" _

"_For your information Satoshi Soubi is-"_

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Satoshi asked angrily. The door opened and Hana walked in, her face streaked with tears and fire in her eyes. She held up a note.

"What the fuck is this!?" she yelled. Satoshi winced and rubbed his ear.

"Must you be so loud?" he asked. Hana started fuming again.

"Yes I must! You fuckin' liar! you said I would Hana back if I help you and all I get is this paper telling me that she's being held ransom until the job is completely finished! That wasn't part of the deal!" Hana yelled.

"It's best if you do what kidnappers say." Satoshi said as he grinned at her. He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. "They can have the most nastiest tempers."

Hana yelled random words at him (mostly curses) unable to make a complete sentence. Satoshi smiled at her and waved her out the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner date. Bye bye now."

Hana glued her feet to the floor, refusing to move until Satoshi muttered a spell under his breath. Her feet were forced to move.

"Such a useful trick." Satoshi said in a happier mood. Causing Hana pain always brought a smile to his face. He refused the urge to check the clock again as he whipped out his cellphone. "I'm sorry it's so late Miyako, but I was wondering if I could talk with Momo?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsuka snuck into his room after telling Soubi he had to go. His lips were still tingling from the kiss. His fingers unconsciously grazed over his mouth slowly. The kiss(es) had not been as long as Ritsuka had thought they were, but they were enough to make him lose all coherent speaking. He changed into his pajamas and snuggled into his covers.

Before his eyes closed in exhaustion his door was thrown open and Satoshi was standing there with an insane gleam in his eye.

"Did you enjoy yourself Ritsuka?" Satoshi asked. Ritsuka tried to take a breath. "Did you forget what we had planned today. It was something special."

Ritsuka nodded slowly.

"Who were you with Ritsuka, that could make you forget about our date? Was it Yuiko?"

Ritsuka knew he should have jumped at that answer, agreeing right away. But he couldn't.

"No." his voice cracked.

"Then who?" Satoshi's voice asked, calm.

"S-soubi." Ritsuka stuttered.

"Soubi? Who's Soubi?" Satoshi asked, placing a finger to his cheek.

Ritsuka had no answer.

"So ,some Soubi guy kept you from me, but you don't even know who he is?" Satoshi asked, pretending he was trying to make sense of everything. Ritsuka, with lack of a better answer, nodded.

Everything went quickly after that.

Satoshi grabbed Ritsuka by the hair, throwing him to the ground. His hand raised and lowered repeatedly, leaving new scars and bruises with every touch. Pain wracked through both bodies when the final blow came. Satoshi kicked him hard.

"Before you abandon me for some guy," Satoshi panted, completely out of breath, "You should find out who he is."

The door slammed.

Ritsuka sat up slowly, holding his stomach. He could feel something coming so he rushed to his trashcan. When he saw what was in there whatever was coming decided to stay put. He pulled it out of the garbage.

It was a picture of Soubi and Ritsuka in a park, holding each other.

Ritsuka couldn't remember taking the picture or even knowing Soubi at the time that was on the picture. Underneath that photo were others. Some like the first one and others more...intimate. Each one had Soubi. This time, something else started to come up.

Tears.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 14 "Taking Action" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 15**

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N WOOHOO!!!! I am not failing any classes.! I'm so proud of myself...and the break I had gave me some new ideas for the story so now it's even more action packed! (I hope)**

**I had planned for this chapter to come later since I wanted to draw out the story, but because I came up with another plot twist, it allowed this part to come earlier. (and to note...the real Ritsuka met Soubi when he first "woke up"...that's how he remembers Soubi)**

**And for any Hari and Hana fans (I'm not sure if they have any) they will be making a comeback...and a big one so stay tuned. Satoshi is an evil maniac...probably why I like him so much. **

**All right, I'm done now. Please review if you can. They make me smile. and thank you to all of you who do review. They absolutely make my day!**


	15. Show Me

Ritsuka crept quietly out of his room, trying not to disturb Satoshi. It had been only a couple hours since Satoshi had been in his room, beating him, and Ritsuka didn't want to spend another moment in his house. He looked at the piece of paper Soubi had given him with his address on it. Hopefully the man would let him visit, despite the time.

Once he was safely out the door he sprinted to the corner, where the streetlight was waiting, it's beam of light like a beacon of hope to the young boy. His cat ears twitched in the wind and he shivered. Hopefully Soubi's house wasn't to far from his own.

Finally he saw it, an apartment with a single light on. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the door, knocking softly. He fell to his knees, breathing hard and feeling extremely idiotic. He barely knew this man and yet, here he was, praying to any god out there that he would open the door and let Ritsuka into his home...if this even was his home.

The door opened slightly and Ritsuka could feel the warmth from inside. He looked up and saw the blonde's eyes looking at him in amusement.

"Are you alright, Ritsuka-kun?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka blushed and stood up quickly.

"I-i'm fine." he stuttered.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Please?" Ritsuka pleaded. Soubi gave him a look that he couldn't decipher as the door opened wider.

Soubi was grateful the Natsuo and Youji had gone with Kio to see some weird movie (though he didn't know that movie theaters were open this late). The desperateness in the boys voice had almost brought him over the edge. If Ritsuka spoke like that again, Soubi didn't think he would be able to contain himself. Soubi grimaced as he realized that he might actually jump the boy.

His attention turned back to Ritsuka when the boy gave a small sneeze. Soubi couldn't help but chuckle at how Ritsuka's tail would curl around his small body every time he sneezed.

"Are you cold Ritsuka-kun? Would you like something warm to drink?" Soubi asked him. Ritsuka nodded slightly, his gaze at the floor. Soubi decided to press his luck as he walked over to the boy. He wrapped one arm around his small shoulders while the other lifted his chin so that he was looking at Soubi. "It's impolite to ignore your host." he whispered in one of the cat ears.

Ritsuka blushed even deeper, but kept Soubi's gaze. "Then tell me, what is polite?"

Soubi smirked and grazed his lips over the boy's, chuckling slightly when his lips parted.

"You should always give your host your undivided attention...and they'll give it back." Soubi explained, pulling back. Ritsuka looked at him curiously before looking away.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ritsuka said as he walked to the sofa. Soubi went into the kitchen and put water to boil. He returned to the living room and saw that boy had curled up into a ball and was resting on his side, his eyes closed. Soubi stifled a laugh and walked to where the boy was laying.

"Ritsuka...Ristuka." Soubi called softly. The boy didn't respond. Soubi took one look at his gently parted lips and captured them in one swift motion. A moan came from the smaller body beneath him and arms snaked around his neck. Soubi pulled back and looked down to see the boy panting slightly, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry...it's just, when you do that it..." Soubi paused to take a breath, "It reminds me of him."

"Him?"

"My Ritsuka." Soubi said, pulling back even more. Ritsuka only gripped tighter.

"Whose that?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi smiled sadly, and lightly tapped the boys nose.

"You." Soubi replied

"What?"

"Didn't you ever wonder where two years of your life went?"

"Well yeah, but Satoshi said-"

"And do you believe Satoshi?" Soubi asked, cutting his off.

"A little. Why?"

"Because if you believe him then nothing I say will really matter."

"Then...then don't...say anything..." Ritsuka muttered. It was Soubi's turn to look confused. Ritsuka sat up. "I mean...don't tell me about it...show me..."

Soubi stared at the boy for a moment, surprised to hear something like that come from Ritsuka. Never one to disappoint his master, Soubi pressed his lips firmly to Ritsuka's. He didn't ask for permission, just forcefully entered Ritsuka's mouth and playing with his tongue. Ritsuka gasped in surprise , allowing Soubi even more access to his parted lips. Ritsuka's eyes involuntarily closed and his grip on Soubi tightened to the point of pain.

Ritsuka knew it was weird that some man that he just met was making out with him, but he really didn't care. At this point, after Satoshi beat him, he just wanted something to hold on to. His mother was never home, his brother dead, and Satoshi was an abuser. Ritsuka didn't care if he was "Ritsuka" or not. He just wanted human contact that wasn't painful. Contact that would burn his skin in a good way.

Like what Soubi was doing now.

The mans hands had crept under his shirt and were lightly grazing over his skin. Ritsuka gave a strangled moan and pushed his body closer to Soubi's. The hand stilled for a moment before moving downward. Ritsuka blushed when he realized the hands destination. He nodded his slightly and the hand disappeared into his pants. The young boy had to pull away so that he could scream. The hand had brushed over him softly but the sensation was...indescribable. Soubi chuckled to himself and brushed over that spot again, capturing Ritsuka's lips before another scream escaped.

Ritsuka's eyes started seeing white. The world was disappearing every few moments, as if he was blinking slowly. The white turned to black and his eyes closed one final time, right before he heard Soubi calling his name.

_Soubi?_

Ritsuka's mind raced at the name.

_Who's Soubi?_

Moments ran through his mind quickly, each one passing quicker than the last. That name playing like a mantra in his head.

_Soubi is...he is..._

Something clicked. Ritsuka's eyes hot open to find himself laying on Soubi's couch, a washcloth over his head. Soubi moved over him when he realized the boy was awake.

"Are you alright Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka sat up slowly despite Soubi's protests. The washcloth fell to his lap and Ritsuka rubbed his eyes. He looked at Soubi for a long moment before flinging himself into his arms.

"Soubi, Soubi!" Ritsuka said, tears falling down his cheeks. Soubi looked at him, surprised.

"Ritsuka I-" Ritsuka cut him off with a kiss. He pulled away and looked up at the man, crying fiercely.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please forgive me!" Ritsuka blubbered through his tears.

"What are you talking about?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka's ears laid flat on his head and his tail twitched nervously.

"I remember Soubi...I remember you..." Ritsuka explained, hiccupping because of the tears. "Kiss me, Soubi. That's an order." he whispered.

Soubi's eyes widened before a tear fell down his own cheek. "Yes master." he replied, bending to capture Ritsuka's lips. "Anything."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miyako fell to her knees as Momo explained what Satoshi had told him.

"But that's...that's just..."

"Cruel?" Momo suggested. Miyako nodded.

"To do something like that is in human. Insanity." Miyako cried, looking from the phone to Momo. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "To put them back together and then...that's to cruel!"

"It's what he wants. Besides, you already did it, right?"

"Yes but I didn't know...I mean..." Miyako was in hysterics now.

Momo jumped over to her and rubbed against her side. Miyako picked him up and cradled him to her chest, still crying.

"It'll be alright. If they're meant for each other then..."

"But he's only a child!"

"It's too late now. If we get in his way he'll do something worse to us. Did you hear what he did to Hana and Hari?"

Miyako nodded. "But still-"

Momo licked her cheek gently. "Please don't cry. It reminds me of her when you cry."

Miyako nodded and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry, I just..." she trailed off. Momo gave something of a nod and licked her cheek again.

"It'll be like Hell all over again."

Miyako laughed through the tears and held him closer. "I just hope...that they're able to get out alive."

"They will...as long as the gods help."

Miyako held Momo, falling asleep well into the night like that, that phrase going through their minds.

"_As long as the gods help"_

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 15 "Show Me" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 16 **

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- Not it's not over...if it was then that was a very anit-climactic ending. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Ritsuka getting his memories back is like the crappiest part of the whole fic. I just couldn't figure out how to do it properly. I'm anticipating about another 5-10 chapters, depending on the reviews and my mood (which goes up considerably when I get reviews). Or should I end this story and make a new one as a "sequel"?**

**So the real Ritsuka is looking for something tangible. He gets it and in turn, gets his memories back...unfortunately Satoshi is insane and won't leave him alone.**

**Ah, young love.**

**And Momo and Miyako are dreading something Satoshi said (well, more Miyako but whatever). And what about that last statement? At school in my english class we're learning how "The gods are dangerous" (we're studying greek and roman mythology) and I wanted to incorporate that into this story.**

**Am I going to fast? It seems like it to me...oh well. Please review if you can. They make me smile. **


	16. Seimei's Order

Soubi woke up to sunlight pouring into his room. As he shifted to sit up, he felt a warm body pressed against his side. Looking over he saw Ritsuka fast asleep, his hair playing across his face. Soubi chuckled and pushed the hair out of the boy's face. Ritsuka groaned, his eyes squeezing tight before they fluttered open. He looked up at Soubi.

"Good morning." he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Soubi smiled.

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" Ritsuka asked, sitting up. Soubi pressed his lips to the boy's throat.

"Compared to the last few weeks, considerably better." Soubi murmured into Ritsuka's neck. He shivered and laced his fingers into Soubi's hair, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry." Ritsuka whispered, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Don't be sorry, you'll ruin the moment." Soubi told him.

Ritsuka laughed, his eyes lighting up. Soubi pulled back to see Ritsuka crying. "You're such a dork." Ritsuka informed him, with a smile.

"How?"

"Just because."

Soubi smiled softly and kissed Ritsuka. "I've gone quite some time without that smile. I'd appreciate it if I could see it more."

"Anytime. As long as you want it." Ritsuka told him.

"That could be forever." Soubi warned. " Are you alright with that?"

Ritsuka nodded. "As long as forever comes with you."

"Always."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hari ducked as another show was thrown her way.

"I don't know what you're so mad about," Hari said, he eyes following Satoshi's movement across the room, "It was bound to happen. They are-"

Satoshi threw a glare at her. "Say it and I'll kill you."

Hari shut her mouth, glaring at the threat.

"I know what they are! But still..." Satoshi trailed off, pushing a hand through his bangs. "I didn't expect him to remember so quick."

"So what are you going to do now? Miyako's spell will no longer work on him." Hari said softly. Satoshi turned to face her, grinning wickedly.

"Miyako's spell won't work on Ritsuka, but Soubi..."

"His level is to high! Even Miyako can't compete-"

"That's why we get him when he's weakest." Satoshi said, cutting her off. "People do crazy things when they're in love and Soubi is no different."

"But Ritsuka-"

"I'm not talking about Ritsuka!" Satoshi yelled at her. Hari shrank back. "I'm talking about Seimei. Soubi would have done anything for Seimei. He still will. Seimei is his sacrifice. Seimei's word is above anyone's. Even the gods."

"You'd defy the gods?" Hari asked. Satoshi nodded.

"Anything to get what I want." Satoshi said.

"And what is that? Ritsuka?" Hari asked, confused.

"Not Ritsuka per say. More of what he has."

"But he-"

The door opened, cutting Hari off. Miyako walked in, her head bent down. Momo was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning Miyako." Satoshi said to her, smiling. Hari looked at him. Had she not been here when Satoshi was yelling, she would have thought he was actually happy.

Miyako nodded her head in recognition, her gaze never leaving the floor. Hari took a step to leave when Satoshi's voice stopped her.

"Your curious about Hana, right? I can show you how she's doing." Satoshi told her. Hari whipped around.

"Where is she?' Hari asked, her tone desperate.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Satoshi said, grinning.

"But you just said-"

"I said something? I don't recall." Satoshi said thoughtfully. Hari grit her teeth and clenched her fist.

"Do you need any help, Satoshi-_sama_?" Hari spat out. Satoshi brightened up in fake enthusiasm.

"Well, now that you mention it, there is something you could do. I'm sure Hana would be delighted." Satoshi told her. "Don't you think Miyako?"

Miyako looked up for a moment, before nodding and looking away.

"You know where she is, don't you?" Hari asked. Miyako didn't answer.

"You know the conditions Hari. You help me, and Hana is one step closer to freedom." Satoshi called. Hari took one last glance at Miyako before turning her attention to Satoshi.

"What do you need?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yayoi slumped against his desk as he looked over the new worksheets with Yuiko and Ritsuka.

"This is stupid. Why should we care about some gods from history? We don't believe in them anymore." Yayoi complained. Ritsuka looked over the worksheets.

"It looks like fun." he commented. Yayoi eyed him suspiciously. In the past month Ritsuka had gone from a moody adolescent, to a clueless child (and completely ignoring him and Yuiko), and back to a moody adolescent with slightly better moods. Yuiko didn't say anything against Ritsuka hanging back out with them, so Yayoi followed her example. It didn't stop him from being curious as to what happened to his friend.

"You think so? Memorizing all these gods could be hard." Yuiko said. Yayoi nodded in agreement.

"Just stick with the easy ones, such as Zeus or Aphrodite." Ritsuka told them, pointing at the names on the papers.

"Zeus- Chief of the Olympian gods and goddesses. Lord of the sky, rain god, and cloud gatherer." Yuiko read. Yayoi looked at the list.

"Aphrodite- goddess of beauty and love." he read.

"Or there's Hades, god of the underworld and Zeus's brother." Ritsuka said.

"They still sound hard." Yuiko whined. Ritsuka sighed, smiling slightly.

"It isn't hard if you try Yuiko. I know you can do it." Ritsuka told her. Yuiko's cheeks turned the same color as her hair, and she turned away. Yayoi watched this exchange with interest. Maybe he could pick up some tips.

"What about you Yayoi? Does this still sound hard?" Ritsuka asked. Yayoi shook his head.

"Not hard, just stupid."

Ritsuka chuckled. "Isn't everything?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miyako watched as Hari left Satoshi's office. Once the door slammed shut Miyako voiced her concerns.

"Is it really safe for her to be here? What if she figures out what's going on?"

"Then we'll get rid of her. Just like Hana." Satoshi said, fixing papers on his desk.

"This isn't safe. Torturing an innocent boy for some treasure he supposedly has." Miyako said. Satoshi stopped his shuffling to look at her.

"Are you doubting me?" he questioned. Miyako gulped and shook her head.

"N-no, I'm just worried."

Satoshi stood up and walked over to her frozen form. He brought a hand to cup her chin, lifting her face up so that she was forced to look at him. He grazed his lips over hers, before completely releasing her. He chuckled as he saw her wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Just do as your told and everything will go as planned. Remember who Zeus is." Satoshi told her. Miyako nodded.

"I know."

Satoshi grinned. "Good. Be sure to remind that cat of yours."

Miyako nodded again. "Of course."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ritsuka opened the door to Soubi's apartment with no fanfare, placing his bag on the ground. He jumped when he heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Look, it's Rit-chan!" Natsuo called, peeking out from the doorway and covered in flour. Youji appeared over him, equally covered in flour.

"Did you come to play?" Youji asked. Ritsuka stuttered, unable to answer. Natsuo noticed the key around his neck and grinned.

"Ne, Youji? I think Rit-chan lives here now." Natsuo said. Youji also saw the key and matched his grin to Natsuo's.

"I believe your right. I wonder how much fun we can have with him." Youji pondered. Ritsuka blushed and took a step back.

"Stop picking on Ritsuka." Soubi said as he walked through the door.

"Why? Jealous?" Natsuo asked.

"Of what?" Soubi questioned.

"That we can mess with Rit-chan and you can't." Youji said smugly.

"Oh, but I believe I can mess with Ritsuka in ways you wouldn't even dream of," his eye's grazed over their earless heads and he amended his statement, "Well, maybe in different forms."

Ritsuka's blush deepened, but he didn't pull away when Soubi put an arm around his shoulders.

Natsuo and Youji pouted, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Don't you want to know what they're doing?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi led him into his (their, Ritsuka reminded himself) bedroom.

"But that would mean actually caring, and I don't like to give the wrong impression." Soubi said, smiling. He sat on the bed and lifted the boy onto his lap, situating him so that Ritsuka was straddling him.

Both males adjusted themselves so that they were comfortable, Ritsuka's arms resting on Soubi's shoulders as Soubi's hands were carefully placed at the bottom of his back. Ritsuka's cheeks were dusted with pink.

They started slowly, lips touching innocently. Soubi brushed his tongue over Ritsuka's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted it without hesitation. Both pairs of arms tightened on the body they were holding and groins rocked together.

Soubi chuckled as Ritsuka gave a particularly throaty moan and rubbed himself against Soubi. The man brought a hand underneath one of Ritsuka's thighs and hooked it around his waist as he shifted their position from sitting to laying on the bed. Ritsuka instinctively raised his other leg around Soubi's waist and hooked his ankles. Soubi let his hand travel from the thigh upwards, finally clutching Ritsuka's butt.

At this Ritsuka groaned and lifted his body higher. Soubi smiled and pulled back. Ritsuka whined and looked up with lust-filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Soubi shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Tears started to twinkle in the boy's eyes.

"Your very good," Soubi reassured him, brushing the unfallen tears from Ritsuka's eyes, "Much too good. I won't be able to stop myself if we go any farther."

"Then don't. Keep going." Ritsuka suggested. Soubi shook his head, smiling sadly.

"Later Ritsuka. I promise you, we'll do it. Just not now."

"But why?"

" Well, for one, Natsuo and Youji are standing right outside the door and I don't think you would appreciate you first time being heard and/or being recorded for future profit." Ritsuka could hear curses and shuffling beyond the door. "And two, I don't think this is the right time."

Ritsuka's legs were eased off of Soubi's back and he climbed off the boy. Ritsuka sat up and placed his hands in his lap. Soubi was tying back his hair.

_Does he...not want me? Despite what he said...am I no good? Doesn't he want to show his love even more? _Ritsuka thought, blushing at the visions that went through his head. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize that the blond man was staring at him longingly, and fixing himself so that his arousal wouldn't be noticed.

He couldn't let Ritsuka know how he truly felt for him. Not yet. Not with so much still at stake. No matter how hard it was, Soubi would have to wait.

Just as Seimei had ordered.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 16 "Seimei's Order" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 17**

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- I'm so sorry!! I meant to update earlier but school kept getting in the way. I am in no way, shape, or form giving up this story, so please don't worry (if you were worried at all). The next chapter should be up fairly quickly and then another chapter by Christmas. So about two more chapters are planned to release in the next three weeks (hopefully, long chapters).**

**I wonder how many people want to kill me for stopping in the last scene. Not to many I hope because...(drum roll please) There will be a lemon in the next chapter! YAY!**

**This chapter (despite the fact that nothing seems to happen) is crucial to the story. Some of the gods that'll be playing a big part in the story are introduced and Satoshi's new plan is put into motion, as well as why Satoshi wants Ritsuka.**

**I'm so proud of myself. Please review if you can. They make me smile.**


	17. Kyo's Insanity and Sibling Rivalry

"_When I die, you will belong to Ritsuka."_

"_Confirmed."_

"_You will love him. More than anything or anyone. His word is above everyone's but my own. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes…Seimei-sama."_

"_Good, because Ritsuka is your-"_

"Ne, wake up sleeping beauty!" Youji shouted, shaking Soubi roughly.

"Yeah, yeah! Rit-chan already left for school." Natsuo chimed in. Soubi rubbed his eyes as his blurry vision cleared. Both boys stopped talking as Soubi got out of bed. He stared at them quizzically.

"What?" he asked, somewhat annoyed. Natsuo and Youji broke out in identical grins, chuckling.

"How'd that get there?" Youji asked with mock curiosity.

"I didn't think Rit-chan was into that kind of stuff." Natsuo said. Soubi turned to look in the mirror and saw a fresh hickey on his neck. He raised his hand to finger it, smiling softly.

"Waa! Sou-chan's a perv!" Youji cried, hiding behind Natsuo.

"Do you think…?" Natsuo started.

"That's probably it." Youji nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Soubi asked as he put on a black turtleneck.

"Nothing, nothing." Youji replied, waving his hand as if dismissing the question. Natsuo grabbed Youji's arm and pulled out the door.

"We're going on a date, ok Soubi? Don't forget to pick up Rit-chan!" he called. Soubi stared at the door for a moment before continuing to get dressed. He'd just buttoned his pants when Kio burst through his front door, proclaiming that he'd brought food. Soubi checked the mirror again making sure the hickey was covered completely.

"You're loud this morning." Soubi stated as he looked through the bags Kio had brought. The other man brightened at the sight of the blond and flung himself at him.

"I missed you Sou-chan. I haven't seen you since you got Rit-chan back." Kio mumbled into Soubi's neck. Soubi sighed and wrapped an arm around Kio's waist. Kio lifted up his head and pressed his lips softly to Soubi's. When he got not resistance, Kio brought his arms around Soubi's neck and pushed him towards the couch. Both men fell messily onto it, Soubi's expression still calm. Kio pouted and curled a finger under the collar of the turtleneck.

"You shouldn't do that." Soubi warned.

"Don't worry Sou-chan, it'll be small." He brought the collar down, before reeling back almost violently. "S-s-s-s-s- sou-chan! What is _that_?"

"_That_ is a hickey Kio." Soubi said, sitting up and rearranging his clothes. Kio pouted again and crossed his arms.

"So mean. Who did it?"

"Ritsuka"

Kio was silent for a moment, before whispering, "You really like him, don't you?"

"I love him."

Kio clenched his hands into fists and threw a pillow at Soubi.

"Stop the bullshit! Is that ho you're always going to be? God, I thought he was _dead_!" Kio yelled. Soubi was stunned silent. "Everything always goes back to _him_, doesn't it?"

"Ritsuka is my-"

"Not Ritsuka. Seimei! Even when he's dead you still listen to him." Kio took a shaky breath. "When are you going to let him go?"

"I can't."

"Then you'll never really have Ritsuka, and if you won't have him," Kio stood up and walked to the front door, " I will."

The door slammed shut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ne, Ritsuka-kun, you've been blushing all day. What's wrong?" Yuiko asked during their lunch break. Yayoi sipped his milk with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing Yuiko, eat your lunch." Ritsuka said as his blush became deeper.

"Liar." Yayoi said. Ritsuka glared at him Yuiko looked nervously from Yayoi to Ritsuka before piping in nervously, "So, have you picked the god you're doing your report on?"

"Hera." Ritsuka said after a final glance to Yayoi.

"Why?" Yuiko asked, her head tilting slightly.

"Because she seems much more interesting than Zeus. Her own brother raped her, forced her to marry him, and then cheated on her. Her story is, "Ritsuka paused to think of the right word, "different from expected."

"Well, I'm doing Aphrodite, the goddess of love." Yayoi piped in, looking hopefully at Yuiko.

"I'm going to do the Furies. They're the three goddesses of vengeance." Yuiko explained before taking a sip of her milk. They continued eating their lunch in almost silence with Yuiko throwing out a sentence or two every once and a while.

After school ended Yayoi pulled Ritsuka aside.

"So, what were you blushing at?" he asked.

"Like I said, nothing. I was just thinking about-" Ritsuka flushed and put a hand over his mouth.

"About Soubi-san?" Yayoi guessed with a knowing look. Ritsuka's cat ears flattened against his head and nodded in defeat. "Then you should just say so. It worries Yuiko-san when you don't talk."

" Yeah..." Ritsuka trailed off.

"So what did you do that made you blush like that?" Yaoi asked as they walked back to where Yuiko was waiting.

"N-nothing really. I just-"

"KIO-SAN!" Yuiko yelled as she ran to the green-haired man.

"Kio? Where's Soubi?" Ritsuka asked. Kio shrugged.

"I'm sure he's coming. I came here on my own." Kio replied. He smiled at the boy and held out his hand. "Would you like to go look for him?"

Ritsuka reached out his hand tentatively.

"Kio!"

Kio and Ritsuka turned their heads. Soubi was standing, breathing hard. Ritsuka's expression brightened for a moment before he blushed furiously. He'd realized Soubi was wearing a turtleneck.

"Ritsuka, come here. "Soubi commanded, his expression hard. Ritsuka rushed to Soubi's side, clinging to his arm. Yuiko and Yayoi watched as Soubi led Ritsuka away. They turned to Kio, who was smiling as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Kio-san?" Yuiko asked, worriedly. Kio wiped his eyes quickly and turned to the kids.

"Would you like to go out for ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Yuiko said excitedly. Yayoi nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as the door was closed Ritsuka was pushed onto the bed. He attempted to sit up before being brutally pushed back down. Soubi was on top of him, kissing any skin that was available.

"Do you want one too, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked breathily in Ritsuka's cat ear. Ritsuka didn't need to ask what he was talking about. He nodded.

"Yes."

Soubi felt relief rush over him. He picked a patch of skin on the boy's shoulder, licking and sucking and biting until a red mark started to appear. Ritsuka moaned and gripped Soubi's bicep as tightly as he could. When the blond came up to face the boy, he could feel Ritsuka's desire brushing against his thigh.

"Such a naughty boy." Soubi whispered in Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka could give no answer as Soubi was now rubbing his knee between the boys legs. The man went lower down the boys body, kissing through the fabric of his shirt. When he reached the hen of the pants, Soubi looked up.

Ritsuka was far to gone to give any coherent answer, but by the way his body was responding Soubi assumed it was a yes. Pants and boxers were pulled down and Soubi took no time in taking Ritsuka into his mouth.

Ritsuka's back arched and he gave a mangled cry. Just before the boy came he stopped Soubi.

"W-wait." he said, his voice breathless. Soubi was surprised at how much willpower the boy had.

"Yes Ritsuka?"

"I want..."

"Yes?"

Ritsuka flushed and looked away. "I want...to do you too."

Soubi just stared at him for a moment and smiled. "And what exactly does that entail?"

"Well...I want t-to, um" Ritsuka was stuttering uncontrollably as he tried to get the words out. Soubi took pity on the boys and reached up to kiss him on the lips.

"Why don't you show me what you want?" Soubi suggested. Ritsuka nodded eagerly. He sat up and pushed Soubi onto his back. The small lips puckered slightly, almost like a pout, as he saw the carefree expression on Soubi's face. Deciding to ignore it he worked his way to the hem of Soubi's pants and pulled them off without much difficulty.

Ritsuka was faced with Soubi's desire and took a hesitant lick. The man groaned slightly. Ritsuka looked up at him with curiosity before going back to licking Soubi could see the pain on Ritsuka's face from his own erection so he sat up, pulled the boys hips towards his mouth, and smiled. Ritsuka blushed at their position but didn't make any move to change it.

Both started to lick and kiss, trying to get the other to go over the edge first. Ritsuka, being younger and less experienced, came first with Soubi almost immediately behind him. Ritsuka moved enough so that he was resting on Soubi's chest before he fell into dreamless sleep. The blond watched him for a moment before dozing off as well.

Only his sleep was filled with dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miyako fell to the ground as Satoshi smacked her across the face. He pulled her up by her hair and glared at her. "Do it right next time." he spat, and threw her back to the floor.

"What does it matter? It isn't my fault he fought it." Miyako muttered as she rubbed her cheek. Satoshi bent to her level and smiled.

"No, but it is your fault that it wasn't strong enough to hold him." Satoshi explained. "Like I said, do it right next time."

He stood up and walked out the door. Miyako held her stomach as she coughed up blood.

"I'm sorry...Aniki."

**Chapter 17 of a Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading chapter 17 "Kio's Insanity and Sibling Rivalry" of ****Forget Me Not**

**I Do ****NOT ****own Loveless**

**And this idea isn't all that original**

**But I do own this plot which, as far as I can tell, is original**

**So please read chapter 18**

**-animeangel665-**

**A/N- I'm sososososososososososososososo sorry that this chapter took so long. It was supposed to go up during Christmas, but I had little cousins over who love to watch what I'm doing on the computer (and, unfortunately, could read) so I couldn't put the lemon in. When they finally left, school started and then I had a bajillion of exams, then I made the softball team and we're always practicing. I hope I can get the next chapter up by next weekend. That's my goal anyway.**

**Ok, so about this chapter. The lemon was cut short because I just wanted to hurry up and post this chapter before I went insane. Most parts, such as why Kio was acting so weird, and how the hickey was put on Soubi will be revealed soon (he did get it from Ritsuka though). **

**Note- Aniki means Big Brother, so, put two and two together and you get...Satoshi is Miyako's big brother.**

**Please review if you can. They make me smile.**


End file.
